Disgaea 5: A Magnolia for Rememberance
by TwinkleMagus
Summary: The amnesiac demon Agni Blackheart awakens at Flowerful. In the time where peace reigns over the Netherworlds, alongside this mysterious demon comes a powerful evil lurking in the shadows. To pursuit the truth, he will fight alongside the hero Killia and his allies in order to save the Netherworlds from disaster. May the petals of flowers give him the needed hope to move on...
1. Petals are Carrying Memories

_The Dark War… a war that ensued the destruction over many Netherworlds. Starting at full force, by its leader Void Dark, it was a time of darkness for the peace of all demons._

 _But for hope to remain, a hero surged. The name "Killia" crosses the words of everyone. Allied with many other Overlords, he managed to thwart Void Dark's will to destroy and to save the lives of many in danger._

 _A moment of peace came and it seemed to last. That is… until now…_

 _ **BGM: Prayer (Bravely Default)**_

 _ **Episode 1: Petals are Carrying Memories**_

 _ **BGM: Lieze Love -Instrumental-**_

The gentle breeze carried all stray petals towards the blue sky. Sunlight gave the land a brilliance that wasn't equal to any other Netherworld. The calm atmosphere, the abundant nature… things that defined _**Flowerful**_ as a tranquil world.

There he stood, lying on the ground. He opened his eyes and looked around. Nothing seemed recognizable to him, as if he was transported to an unknown world he had never seen before. He got up and shook his head, while looking around once again.

"Where… am I…? This place… where did I end up?" he said. But then, more questions started to raise in his head. _Wait… who am I? From where did I come? For what reason am I here?_ he thought. Everything was a blank. He had no memories of his past or the present. The demon kept thinking hardly, trying to dig some profound clue about himself.

At that moment, another demon passed by. He seemed to know the place very well. Then, he looked and found the unknown person standing there, looking very troubled. At that moment, he decided to check if the situation was good with the stranger. "Hey, you." he said, approaching. "O-Oh… hi." the demon replied, nervous. "I never saw you around. Are you hurt?" he asked once again. "No, I'm not. But… I don't know where am I…" the demon responded.

"You're in the Netherworld of Flowerful. We don't receive many tourists like other Netherworlds, so that's why it was strange to see you here." he responded. "Flowerful… this name… ugh…" the demon contorted himself in pain, holding his head with one hand. "H-Hey, are you sure you're not hurt?" he asked once again. The confused demon shook his head a little and stood normally once again.

"I remember now… my name… I am _**Agni Blackheart**_." the demon said. Agni stood still confused. He did some progress, though, remembering his name. However, nothing else came to mind. In his mind, the name "Flowerful" could have brought new clues about himself… but only his name came in mind. He stood disappointed, as the demon who stood next to him put a hand on his shoulder.

"You suffer from amnesia, then. I don't know how much I can help you, but I'll try to. Let's go to my house first. We can discuss the rest there." he spoke. "I appreciate the offer, but I will refuse. I don't want to be a bother to you. Your life seems peaceful and I have a feeling that I'll drag you into many problems if you help me, so…" Agni spoke, trying to leave. But the demon insisted.

"I appreciate your worry, but you're inverting values here. And this won't be a problem. By the way, I'm _**Killia**_." he said, introducing himself. "Your name… it isn't strange… I feel like I've heard it before." Agni replied. "I see. Maybe we can dig more memories. But right now, we should check if you're truly OK. Let's go to my house for now." Killia said.

Agni was still bothered, but the choices he had were truly few. He nodded and Killia replied with another nod, starting to walk the road. Agni followed suit, wondering how his name was so familiar. Still, he couldn't deny that Killia was kind enough to offer some help. But he wondered about himself.

* * *

They walked down the road, progressing through the lands of Flowerful. In no moment, they spoke to each other. At the same time, Agni's face showed nothing but a worried and anxious expression. Killia decided to break the silence by asking Agni basic questions in order to help him with his memory problem.

"Do you remember where you came from? Did any clue came to enlighten you?" he asked. "I'm sorry. Nothing comes to mind. I'm thinking hard, but-" Agni replied, being interrupted. "There's no need to apologize. As I said before, I'll try to help you the most." Killia replied. "I know, I know. This doesn't have anything to do with you, but you offered your aid. I just… don't want to be a bother, that's all." Agni spoke, a little down.

"If there is one thing I have learned, is that no problem can be truly solved alone. I had one that I thought that I didn't needed anyone else. That I could do it. And I did solved it… but with my friends. If I have a peaceful life today, it's all because they were there with me." Killia spoke, trying to comfort Agni. "Friends… I wonder if I had any." Agni thought.

 _ **BGM: Break Free**_

Then, they were cornered by other demons who came. They seemed like thugs, blocking the path in the two points: from where they came and to where they're heading.

"Heh, it's the guy from the other day. Came back to some more?" one of the started to speak, pointing at Killia. "Hope you're ready for a beating, you punk!" they said, taking out their weapons. Most of them were swords, looking very old.

"Those guys again… they don't get tired, no matter how much I defeat them. I guess it helps me with practice, but even so…" Killia said, sighing hardly. He entered into his fighting stance and prepared. "Agni, can you fight? If you can't, then just stay close to me." he asked.

Agni looked around. On his belt, he saw a rapier. At somewhat instinctual, he removed it and entered into a fencing position, aiming at them. "H-Huh? I… don't know what I'm doing. My body is moving on his own and if I know how to use this… I forgot." he said.

"Then this will be the opportunity for me to teach you how to fight. Pay attention, because I'm not a good teacher." Killia said as both aimed back at the thieves and prepared for the battle.

* * *

 _ **BGM: Mass Destruction (Persona 3 FES)**_

The thugs went on, rushing at Killia and Agni with many slashes as they could give. In a try to overwhelm, they divided themselves between both demons instead of rushing just into one.

On Killia's side, he parried and evaded the slashes with simplicity. With backhand and palm attacks, he managed to hold them pretty well. They all tried once again to rush at him, in the expectation of finally holding him down, but he blocked their attacks with one arm and threw them off balance by punching their swords with the other hand. With a fast movement, he got into a position where they stood on a line. " _ **Exploding Tiger!**_ " he proclaimed. Killia punched forward and hit all of them with a single fist. With a palm strike in thin air, he froze all of them and dealt the damage necessary for them to finally stop.

As for Agni, he was clashing his blade with theirs. At some moments, it looked like they had the upper hand. He backed off but was caught with a slash from behind him and was left into an open position for their next rush. However, he managed to recover quickly and backed off once again, evading their next rush. _I'm managing to hold my ground, but at this rate…_ he thought. Then, one of them decided to go forward and attack him. In that short space of time, Agni took the offensive and with some swift fencing movements and attacks, he disarmed the thief and defeated him with a boot kick in his gut. The other ones went at him as well, but they were all defeated by the same movements he did earlier.

* * *

"Gah, you'll… you'll pay for this!" the thief leader spoke as the entire band ran away.

 _ **BGM: Revenge Blues**_

"There. It's finally over." Killia said. "You're really good at fights. Thanks for the lesson." Agni said, breathing a little. "You're not bad yourself. Is this really your first time fighting?" he asked. The young demon closed his eyes and tried to remember, but nothing came.

"I… can't remember. Maybe I knew how to fight before, but no memory comes." Agni answered, sighing frustrated. "You should calm down. You're too anxious. Nothing good comes when you're too anxious for something." Killia spoke calmly. Agni nodded back and looked around, examining the scenery.

 _This world… it seems so calm, relaxing. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to settle down here once I discover about me._ he thought. Just by looking at his face, Killia knew what Agni was thinking. "Yeah, it's a really calm place. Nothing much happens here, but it's a nice world." he said. Not surprised, Agni nodded once again. At Killia's own nod, they began to walk once again.

* * *

 _ **BGM: Lieze Love -Instrumental- plays again**_

"Killia, there you are!" a woman voice spoke not too distant to them. When they looked, a young woman came. She was _**Liezerota**_ , an important person to Killia and part of the family he belongs. She came running to them.

"Oh, Lieze. Were you looking for me?" he asked. "Yes, I was. I've already called Void and Father for dinner so you were the only one missing. And since you took some time to return, I was worried…" she said. "Sorry. The bandits from yesterday attacked me again. But I managed to defeat them once again." he said, reassuring her.

"Also, there's one other thing." Killia spoke once again. And this time, he looked back at Agni, who startled a little but walked forward. "This is Agni. He suffers of amnesia, so I've decided to bring him with me back home." he said. Agni waved silently, but with a tiny smile. Lieze smiled back and talked to him. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Liezerota, but you can call me Lieze." she said. "W-Well, it's a pleasure to meet you too…" he said. She smiled back at him.

"Since you found us, then we can already go back to home." Killia said. Both nodded and followed Lieze this time as she walked in front.

 _ **BGM: Mystery Haze**_

Suddenly, a cloaked demon appeared and stood into their way. He stood silent, staring at them. "Excuse me, but can you let us pass, please?" But the cloaked demon removed a scythe and pointed at them. Killia dashed in front of Lieze. "What do you want with us?" he asked serious.

"Agni Blackheart, what are you doing? Complete your mission." the cloaked demon said directly to Agni. "Mission…? What mission? Who are you? How and what do you know about me?" he questioned. The cloaked demon sighed.

"I knew you were imperfect. You cannot do something so simple. I am unable to acknowledge how you obtained the XIV Rank, seeing how you fail even in the simplest of tasks. Well then, I shall take your place here. Leave back to there right now as I do what I must." he said, changing his aim to Killia and Lieze.

"Ah! W-What do you want with us?!" Lieze asked, scared. "Killia and Liezerota. The Death Army possess an incredible interest on your souls. I came to take them." the cloaked demon explained. "You're speaking as if your victory was already determined. I suppose that giving you a beating might help." Killia said, going into battle position.

"Didn't I told you to return? What are you still doing here?" the cloaked demon asked bitterly to Agni. He shook his head and looked back. "I don't know you, but if you know something about me, I must know! And I will know that by taking my memories from you!" he said, taking out his rapier and entering battle position as well.

* * *

 _ **BGM: Veiled in Black (Final Fantasy XV)**_

Both went forward but were soon blown away by a Giga Fire spell. Lieze was affected as well, but she was still fine. "Lieze, hide!" Killia said as she nodded and ran away back into a forest lying not so far from them. As soon as she was out of sight, he dashed back at the cloaked assailant and started to attack him. However, all of his fists and kicks were grazing, as if he was trying to hit a shadow. The cloaked demon used a Giga Wind spell and blew Killia away from him.

Now, Agni dashed forward, trying to attack him, but having the same result. In the next blink, he was caught into a Giga Ice spell and was frozen. The cloaked demon kicked him away with a strength that sent him flying right into Killia.

"It's time to finish this.", he said, finally taking his weapon out: a gun. He locked Killia and Agni into barriers and sent them into the sky. " _ **Homing Eraser**_." he proclaimed as he shot a single bullet. Soon, both demons stopped into a line as the bullet shot passed right through them. Falling back into earth, both demons were defeated.

* * *

Although they did their best, the battle was still lost to their unknown enemy. "Is that your best, Killia? I'm disappointed and bored. Maybe I should just kill you." he said, preparing another attack. Agni got up wobbly and faced the cloaked demon once again.

 _ **BGM: Silent Sadness**_

"… Who are you? How… did you know about me? What do you know… tell me!" that is what Agni spoke, trying to stand up, but his body told otherwise. He was injured from this last battle and his body started to weaken. The cloaked demon looked at him. "Are you still here? And why are you making those stupid questions?" he said. "They wouldn't be stupid if I had any memories to back me up!" Agni spoke fiercely.

"You lost your memories? How come? A Death could never lose his memories, no matter the case." the cloaked demon said, showing a tone of surprise. Agni's head started to hurt badly. "Death… Death? Ugh… my head… graaah!" he screamed and contorted himself in pain. Suddenly, he fell down.

"Agni!" Killia exclaimed as he ran to his aid. The cloaked demon looked behind to them. "... For him to lose his memory… it could be the chance to his elimination. Master will be pleased with this." the demon laughed and turned back, leaving with a single movement of his cape. Agni tried to run after him, but both his body and Killia held him back.

"Don't hurry. You're not in conditions to go after him." he spoke. Agni had to accept that fact and with Killia's help, he managed to stand up once again. Lieze came back running as Killia simply gave her a nod. "We're near home already. Once we reach there, take a good rest, OK?" Lieze said. Agni didn't responded back but he nodded. The three resumed their walk.

* * *

 _ **BGM: Revenge Blues**_

After walking a little more, the three of them finally reached Killia and Lieze's house. It wasn't the richest, but it looked comfortable enough. Lieze walked forward and soon called. "I'm home and I brought Killia with me!" she said a little loud. "Sister!" a voice replied.

Another young man came. He was at the same height of Killia's, but his attire was different. "I was really worried. Why did you took so long to return?" he asked, worried. "Oh, _**Void**_! Stop worrying about me that much." Lieze replied to her brother. She looked around a little, as if she was searching for someone.

"Did Father returned yet?" she asked. Void shoke his head negatively and then looked back. "Hmm? Who's that, Killia?" Void asked, pointing to Agni. "This is Agni Blackheart. I've found him lost at the fields and decided to bring him with me. He suffers from memory loss and I'm going to help him a little." Killia answered.

Void looked rather concerned and soon showed dissatisfaction with his decision. "Look, Killia, I know you're some sort of hero, but this isn't the time for you to act heroic. We've finally gained some peace and you're bringing problems. I seriously am against that." he protested. "But I agreed that we must help him. Also, he's injured and there's nowhere for him to stay. So please, Void, help us out…" Lieze asked. Her brother soon changed the tone once hearing her ask. "Fine, I'll help him. If that's what you want, Sister." he said.

"… No, he's right. I never wanted to bother you in the first place, so I'll find somewhere to stay." Agni spoke. Killia gave him a little laugh. "I've said it many times that you don't have to worry about it. You're our guest, so just stay calm." he said. Agni nodded once again and walked towards the door. He looked back at them and finally went in.

 _He seems like a good boy. I wonder where he came from, anyway…_ Killia thought. Lieze clapped her hands a little. "Alright, you two. We have to make Agni feel comfortable, since he lost all of his memory. So don't press him to remember, OK?" she said. Both responded at the same time.

"Yes, Lieze."

"If you say so, Sister."

She nodded and opened the door. Once she did it, she found Agni resting in the couch. Yet with closed eyes, he was sitting. She couldn't help it but look at him with a relieved face. _Sleep well, Agni. Have good dreams…_ she thought while moving to the kitchen. As for Killia and Void… "Hey, how about a spar? I'm feeling a little rusty." Void suggested. "OK, but I won't hold back." Killia replied and the two started throwing fists at each other.

* * *

 _ **Character Information**_

1\. _**Agni Blackheart**_

Title: _**Unknown Child**_

Class: _**Humanoid**_

Evility: _**Night Walker**_ (30% of chance of certain MISS from enemy attacks.)

Weapon Skills: _**Blade Rush, Killer Spin, Excavation, Vacuum Slice X**_

Unique Skills:

 ** _Redemption:_** boosts own and surrounding allies DEF, INT and EVA by 20%.

 _ **Reduction:**_ charges blade with dark energy and shoots a powerful dark slash at facing enemies.

Overload: None

2\. _**Killia**_

Title: _**Cryo Blood Overlord**_

Class: _**Humanoid**_

Evility: _**War Demon**_ (Increase stats by 2% with every attack)

Weapon Skills: _**Triple Strike, Phantom Blow, Hurricane Blow, Purgatory Palm, Rising Domination, Big Bang, No Way Out**_

Unique Skills:

 _ **Exploding Tiger:**_ freezes 3 enemies in line range and damages them.

 _ **Hellfire Shot:**_ shoots a rain of fireballs and finishes with a power fireball that explodes into a tornado.

 _ **Avidya Holy Water:**_ attacks an enemy with a combo of fists and kicks and terminates them with a powerful light beam.

 _ **Macrocosm:**_ transforms into Tyrant Revelio Killia, attacks the enemy with a fierce combo and terminates them with a giant multicolored beam.

Overload: _**Tyrant Revelio**_ (Gains the power similar to Killidia. Allows Killia 3 movements and 3 actions during the turn used.


	2. Those Who Walk by His Side

_**BGM: Prayer (Bravely Default)**_

 _ **Episode 2: Those Who Walk by His Side**_

 _ **BGM: Vox maternae (Puella Magi Madoka Magica Portable)**_

Agni opened his eyes and saw he was at a bed. He got up and sighed a little. _I still have absolutely nothing. Not even a dream about something that could help me. But it's just like Killia said… getting anxious won't help me. I need to stay calm and positive._ he thought, reassuring himself. Then, the door opened and the one who came in was Killia.

"Good morning. Just came in to check if you were awake." he said. Agni got up and confirmed. "Good morning and thank you. Actually, how did I end up on this bed? I sat on the couch yesterday and then…" he said, finding it strange. "Well, we had to carry you, since you refused to wake up. We even tried to use dinner to awake you, but being the hard sleeper you are, the only option left was to bring you here.", he said. Agni gave a short and relaxed laugh as Killia followed suit.

The memoryless demon looked at him. "I forgot to say it before, but thank you for offering your help. You're really friendly. It's almost like you care for others without even thinking on what other demons will say about you." he said. "In the past, as I said, things were different. But I've learned my ways. Ignoring others isn't going to bring any good, whether close or distant." Killia said. Agni understood what he meant, but that wasn't what piqued him. In fact, he was interested on how familiar that felt. "The way you said that… I felt like if I heard it before." he spoke while thinking on where he heard that.

Then, Lieze was the next one to arrive. "Oh, good morning. Are you feeling yourself well, Agni?" she asked. "Yes, I am. Thank you for asking. And are you feeling well?" he answered and asked back. She nodded and smiled at him. "Breakfast is ready. I suppose you are hungry because you haven't eat yesterday's dinner." she said. Agni nodded as his stomach growled a little. As Killia and Lieze started to laugh a little, he did get a little embarrassed at first but soon laughed as well. "Well, I suppose we can't let your stomach waiting anymore. Let's go and eat." Killia said, leaving for the kitchen. Lieze and Agni followed suit.

* * *

After the breakfast, they all went outside. While Lieze did the laundry, Killia and Void where on a spar once again while Agni watched them. Some fists thrown here, kicks thrown there and it ended with a clash between punches. "*huff*… You're not bad, Killia. Father always liked you more…" Void said, breathing. "Heh… You're not bad yourself, Void. Our spars always end like this." Killia answered, breathing as well. "Here, I brought water for you two." Agni said, taking out two bottles of water. Both opened and drank all the liquid in four gulps. "Void! Can you help me with the laundry a little?" Lieze called. "Yes, Sister! I'm coming!" he said and went directly to aid her.

"Family… I suppose I have one, right? And they might be waiting for me somewhere…" Agni suggested after seeing the scene. "I don't know if this comforts you, but we can be your family in the meantime. What do you say?" Killia offered. Agni gave another small laugh and shook his head negatively. "Killia, I'm thankful for everything you all are doing, but I can't force you more than just this. You already took my problem in and that's the most I could ask of you." Agni said. Killia gave him a little smile.

 _ **BGM: Hora theae (Puella Magi Madoka Magica Portable)**_

"Bro!", a voice spoke. In the next moment, Killia felt someone clinging at him. When he looked down, it was his friend _**Zeroken**_ , a fellow apprentice of Goldion. The young fighter had the typical greeting of hugging him from behind and of referring to him as brother, since they were both pupils of the same master. "OK, I saw you already, so can you please let go of me?" he said and Zeroken obediently released him. "So bro, I wanted to know if you could teach me the Ultimate Skill today! Well, can you?" Zeroken asked. "No, I can't. Besides, you're the one responsible to pass the Ultimate Demon Technique for others. What Goldion taught you is pretty good already." he spoke. Zeroken crossed his arms and looked away really bothered.

After finishing the laundry, Lieze looked and she saw that another visit had arrived. She put the basket on the ground, went to them and said hi. "Hi, Zeroken. How are you?" she said. "Oh, Miss Lieze! Hi!" he said cheerfully. Zeroken isn't the kind of person that shows any sort of sadness and he always has a radiant look. Then, he noticed Agni. "Hey bro, who's that?" he asked. "That's Agni. I found him lost here in Flowerful. He doesn't have his memories, so take it easy with him." Killia said.

Zeroken moved towards Agni. He extended his hand for a handshake. "Hi, I'm Zeroken. I'm Goldion's apprentice and I'm bro's bro! Nice to meet you!" he said. "It's nice to meet you too." Agni responded, both introduction and handshake. And after hearing his name, he returned to think. "Your name… it isn't strange… I feel like I've heard it before, but… where?" he thought. "Oh, then maybe the words about the Ultimate Demon Technique are going around fast! Bro, I told you I'm going to make Master and you proud of me." Zeroken said proudly.

"Moving on. Zeroken, why did you came here? Other than asking me about the Ultimate Skill, did something happen?" Killia asked. "Oh yeah, sis asked me to call you to the Pocket Netherworld. We're going to do that usual reunion. Or at least she'll try to ask you out." he said. Killia just scratched his head, imagining how things would go out again. "If she invited us, then we should not refuse. Let's go then." Lieze said. Both Killia and Zeroken nodded. The latter looked back at Agni. "Hey. You wanna come with us, man? You'll probably get bored if just stay here with Void bro right there." Zeroken said. "I heard that, Zeroken!" Void screamed from behind the clothes he was hanging.

Agni was nervous of going. After all, it was a friend reunion and he was just a stranger in the bunch. But as he was about to speak, Zeroken just grabbed his arm and pulled him. "H-Hey! I didn't say anything about going! Also, isn't this a friend reunion?" Agni exclaimed, showing some of his anxiety. "Aw, don't sweat about the details. We all need some fun here and there and in your case, you need lots!" Zeroken said, smiling and pulling Agni with him. "Void, please tell Father we went somewhere if he returns!" Lieze screamed as they all left.

* * *

 _ **BGM: Moving On**_

A Prinny slept, without a care on his job. He was the keeper of the Dimensional Gate, but since nothing ever happened there, he could always take a nap. Then, he heard some steps and woke up. "W-Wah! M-Madam, I wasn't sleeping!" he said, surprised. But then, he noticed the ones who came were Killia and the others.

"Oh my, it's just like when we left. Right, Killia?" Lieze said. "Yeah. It brings memories back." Killia spoke. Agni looked around, surprised. The environment was really different from Flowerful's, but still had some tranquility. "Surprised, Agni? This is the _**Pocket Netherworld**_ we used to stay." Zeroken spoke to him as Agni kept looking around. The shocked Prinny shook his head and then looked at the rest. "Hey! Killia came to visit us, dood!" he screamed. All the working Prinnies stopped whatever they were doing and rushed to the group, mainly to Killia. "Whoa, they really missed you." Lieze said. "Y-Yeah… hey, guys…" Killia spoke, a little uncomfortable.

"Oh, you finally arrived." a womanly voice spoke.

 _ **BGM: My Sweet Passion (Sonic Adventure)**_

And she walked forward through the wave of Prinnies, while throwing her hair at the air. She just looked at them, passing her eyes through Lieze, Agni and Zeroken, switching her focus to Killia. "Oh, Sir Killia, thank you for coming. I knew you wouldn't refuse any invitation I send to you. Oh-ho-ho-ho!" the demon girl laughed. "Hello, _**Seraphina**_. Thank you for inviting us." Killia said. Seraphina winked and then looked at Lieze. She pulled Zeroken's arm hardly and talked on his ear. "I thought I told you to invite ONLY Sir Killia, you dimwit! This wasn't part of the plan." Seraphina said, angry. Zeroken gave her a nervous laughter and looked down. She threw him away, recomposed herself and soon got sight of Agni's presence.

She walked forward and looked directly at him. He backed off a little, as he was actually getting scared of Seraphina's stare. "Uhh… is something wrong?" he asked. Seraphina just backed off a bit and… " _ **Overload Skill: True Brionac Gaze!**_ " she proclaimed. Opening her eyes wide, a hearty aura emerged around her and dispersed around a little. The Prinnies who were once charging at Killia and Zeroken now repeated "Madam Seraphina, we love you!" at a high core. "Oh-ho-ho-ho! All men are destined to become my servants and that includes you too!" she spoke to Agni, as he stared fixatedly on her. Killia and Lieze looked at him, wondering. _Did it work?_ he asked himself.

 _ **BGM: Who Are You?**_

"Umm… Is something supposed to be happening?" he asked innocently, but that question left Seraphina in shambles. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Another man that resists my Overload Skill! This can't be happening!" she screamed and flailed her arms around in frustration. Agni walked next to Killia and hid behind him. "I-I might look like a kid right now, but I'm scared… she's scaring me and I haven't done anything.", he spoke. "Hey, don't worry. She looks scary right now, but she's not an evil person.", Killia said, trying to reassure the scared Agni. He nodded and went back forward.

Lieze looked around and decided to ask Seraphina one thing. "I don't see the others around. Are they late?" she asked. After hearing that, Seraphina recomposed herself once again and snapped her fingers to dispel the effect of True Brionac Gaze. "About that… the pig-headed, idiot of a musclehead is sleeping, so the other two went to pick him up. What a jerk. Next time, I'm not inviting him, if he's going to ignore me just like that." Seraphina complained. "Then why don't we go too? We can finish faster if all of us are on it.", Lieze suggested. Killia nodded and Agni just stood quiet. The three headed to the Dimension Gate and departed.

Zeroken, who was affected by Balor Gaze, awakened recently, pretty confused. "Huh? What's going on here? What was I doing?" he asked. "Never mind that. We're going to fetch that damned monkey, so come along." Seraphina said as she left to the Dimension Gate as well. Zeroken ran after them, being the last one to leave.

* * *

 _ **BGM: Sand Ruins (Sonic Riders)**_

A fiery land where only those with a powerful will to fight would enter. On every corner, the demons who inhabit this Netherworld were throwing fists at each other without any signs of restraint. _**Super Scorching Flame**_ always held its title as "a place of violent primates" (or at least, that's how Seraphina could resume it) and it was known throughout the Netherworlds for its warriors.

Killia and the rest arrived at the bottom of the Netherworld as they saw the common scenery. Agni, who never saw it before, looked at all sides and watched the fighting scenes at will. "Ugh, this place reeks of an eternal scent of sweat. It's so horrible; it makes me want to puke." Seraphina complained. "No use in complaining, Sis! We have to go through all of this if we want to find the old man." Zeroken said, clenching his fists. "Don't forget we're looking for them too, you idiot. Don't go getting all hyped up for fighting." she replied bitterly.

"Oh, welcome!" a voice said. When they looked, a Martial Artist came to greet them. It was _**Panchos**_ , one of the henchmen that serves the Overlord of Super Scorching Flame. "Hey, Panchos. Is he sleeping right now?" Killia asked. "Sleeping? No, no, no. The master is hosting this fighting tournament. The one who remains standing is granted a chance to fight him and hold the title of 'The Strongest' until the next tournament." Panchos replied, explaining the event. "Oh my, so that's what's going on. If this wasn't his Netherworld, I would have been surprised." Lieze said. "Master Killia, do you wish me to take Miss Liezerota to safety until your battles end?" Panchos asked. Lieze wasn't a fighter, so she would never be able to win. "Please do." Killia nodded. Panchos bowed and took Lieze to the castle with him through a "safer" path.

You could say that Panchos took Lieze away just in time. It didn't took too long for a group of four Wrestlers came in to challenge them. "Yo, are ya the Killia guy?" one of them asked. "Yeah, I'm Killia. Let me guess… you want to battle me, right?" he asked. "Heh, ya got it. If we bet ya, then there's no chance we'll lose!" the Wrestler said as they all got into their positions. Killia did the same and prepared himself for the fight. "Oh yeah, how I missed this. Fighting with bro, just like the old times!" Zeroken spoke, excited. He entered into battle position as well and stood right next to Killia

Seraphina looked at the distracted Agni and called him. "Hey, we're entering into a battle." she called. Agni looked at her and looked at his front. "O-Oh, r-right. Sorry, I was just-" he said. "You don't have to be scared. If they do something to you, I'll do some holes in them. And what is your name?" she asked. "I-It's Agni. Agni Blackheart." he introduced himself to her. "Well, Agni, I'm Seraphina. I'm the Overlord of Gorgeous and I'm a professional temptress. It's nice to make your acquaintance. Oh-ho-ho-ho!" she replied with her signature laughter while taking out her guns. For some reason, Agni felt a little relaxed after she introduced herself so casually. But he had no time to wonder anymore. Following their leads, he took his rapier out.

* * *

 _ **BGM: Tomorrow is Mine (Bayonetta 2)**_

Both groups dashed at each other. With equal numbers, the one-on-one matches were already decided, as each of them would battle one of the Wrestlers.

Killia started to parry all the punches thrown at him and then moved quickly to his Wrestler's behind. With a fist combo, he managed to damage the Wrestler quite well. But then, as he was about to give him a palm strike, he was caught by surprise and the enemy grappled him from behind. The Wrestler threw Killia at the ground with a German Suplex and backed off. "Heh, ya ain't half bad, but I'm the big guy this time around." he said, cocky. However, when he blinked, Killia was already up again, dashing at him. Taken by surprise, the Wrestler couldn't defend the second combo he was receiving. And with a powerful kick in the neck. Killia defeated his Wrestler.

Agni evaded all the fists he could, but he had to defend some. The Wrestler, taking the opportunity, grabbed him and threw him away. Agni returned back to his feet but soon saw him charging once again, ready for another throw. He backed off and saw himself at a disadvantage. _He's really skilled… I'm trying to pull attacks, but he comes too fast for me to think. I need to find way for me to-_ he thought. In that moment, something came on his mind. " _ **Redemption**_!" he proclaimed. A dark aura rose around him for a second, but Agni felt he could see and predict his enemy's attack. The Wrestler came at him with a punch but Agni successfully evaded it. At that moment, he finally took the offensive and started to attack the opponent. With some slashes and pierce attacks, he managed to pin the Wrestler down and was ready to give the final strike. "Hey, hey, spare, spare! Don't wanna do this anymore! I forfeit!" the Wrestler said it out of nowhere. Agni sensed no sign of a planned betrayal and helped him get up. The two gave each other a handshake and waited for the others to end.

Zeroken was really fast and he was running around his Wrestler while evading the punches thrown at him. In the intervals where it was possible, he attacked. After that routine, he leaped on air and went down with a kick. However, he didn't aimed quite right and missed his enemy. "I missed?!" he said, getting nervous. The Wrestler grabbed his leg and threw him away, but Zeroken rolled in the air and landed on his feet. The two dashed at each other once again, but thanks to his superior speed, Zeroken took the advantage and gave him a kick combo. "Here it goes! _**Exploding Tiger!**_ " he proclaimed. With a single kick, Zeroken locked his opponent into a wind circle. And with a finishing pose, a wind burst damaged the Wrestler and defeated him. "Awoooo! I'm not my master's apprentice for nothing! Here's hoping that bro saw me, so he can say that I was awesome!" he spoke, proud of himself.

Of course, Seraphina was the one with the advantage in her fight. She wasn't giving her Wrestler a chance of even getting near, either because she had two guns or because she was restlessly assaulting him with bullets. "H-Hey, missy, that's unfair! I can't defeat a bullet!" he said. "Like if I care. My clothes were recently washed and I'm not willing to let some sweaty monkey of your caliber to touch me." she replied and kept shooting. He ran around her, trying to make her dizzy while he escaped from her vicious assault. Suddenly, she stopped. "Whew… I'm tired. Perhaps I should get some tea." she said and grabbed her cellphone. At that moment, the Wrestler ran and restrained her. After what she said to him, it was obvious that she got furious. "AAAAAAAAAAH! I WAS TOUCHED BY SWEAT! By the devils, you'll pay for this!" she screamed and kicked him in… the place where men don't want to receive a kick. After she was freed, she just pointed her two guns and shot frenetically ( _ **Two-Handed Draw**_ ). The Wrestler she fought fell like a log. Seraphina took some perfume and started to spray it on herself.

* * *

 _ **BGM: Lakeside (BlazBlue)**_

"Geh… you dudes are pretty strong. Especially you, Killia. Ya ain't known around as 'The Challenge' for nothin'." the leader wrestler said. Killia scratched the back of his head as he heard that, but Seraphina just kept the praise higher. "Oh, of course. Sir Killia is the strongest demon in all Netherworlds. There isn't a single demon who could possibly defeat him. Even the thought is impossible" she spoke proudly. "H-Hey, now. Level down with the praise. You'll make people think wrong of me." he said. "But bro, she isn't wrong. You are amazing!" Zeroken spoke. Killia started to get uncomfortable and then Agni decided to speak. "I don't know about the strongest, but I find Killia to be a really kind person. And it's not like this battle was really easy, since we all had our troubles." he spoke. Killia felt a little more relieved after that.

"Well, we lost, so we shall be heading home now. Back to Blood Parch, guys!" the Wrestler leader said as they all left. But before they went away, one of them returned and spoke to Agni. "Hey, thanks for sparing me, man. Ya know, a sword on your hand is deadly. That's some technique, I'll give ya that." he said. "T-Thanks… I don't know how to wield it that much, but I'm trying." Agni replied. "Well, if ya need anything, just give me a holler." he said and finally left.

"Aww, wasn't that nice? Good job, Agni!" Zeroken said. "It was nothing. I'm just glad some demons are kind. But I do know some aren't that nice…" he said. "I'm glad you are aware of this fact. Don't let your guard down and if you do, know that there will be people to support you." Killia spoke and Agni nodded. "Just don't think it'll happen every time. You have to hold your ground sometimes, especially when I need help." Seraphina spoke. He quickly nodded. The four of them walked down the route in order to find the other two friends.

* * *

 _ **BGM: Sand Ruins (Sonic Riders) plays again**_

They kept walking forward in the pathway that led towards the castle. As they walked, in the areas below, they saw the fights happening. 1 VS 1 or group battles… all kinds of fights were happening. "Killia, I have a question. This Netherworld is a place for fighters?" Agni asked. "Yes. Super Scorching Flame houses the most powerful fighters in all Netherworlds. It ties with another Netherworld, Dragon Fang, but the difference is in the reasons." Killia said. "In Dragon Fang, the fighters are more honorable. Here, you'll just fight a bunch of primates." Seraphina spoke, showing that she wasn't satisfied and that she disliked every corner of the place. "You really don't like this place, do you Sis? If that's the case, then you should turn back." Zeroken spoke. Seraphina took her guns and tried to shoot him. "Whoa, wait! I'm just saying because you don't like it, not because you're weak or anything!" he tried to explain himself. "Silence!" she said.

"Are they always like this?" Agni asked. "Heheh, always. But for some reason, I don't want it to be different. Maybe I'm just too used to it already." Killia answered, smiling a little. Soon, both kept walking until they saw a fight right in front of them. "Look, there's someone over there!" Agni pointed to the lone and cornered demon. Seraphina and Zeroken went to them and looked at the scene.

 _ **BGM: Infallible Intelligence (Blaze Union: Story to Reach the Future)**_

The green-haired demon held a bow as a group of four Lady Fighters, led by a Lady Warrior, were fighting him. One of them tried to slash him with her sword, but he evaded them and shot an arrow right at her shoulder. "OK, I managed to mobilize one, four remaining. But seriously, why do I keep putting myself in these situations…?" he spoke. Just as he sighed, another of the Lady Warriors threw his balance off with an axe attack right near him. He sat on the ground as he fell, open for another attack.

" _ **Christo!**_ Bro, what should we do?!" Zeroken asked, panicked. Just as he asked, the one who dashed to defend Christo was Agni, who blocked the downward slash just in time. "Eh?! Who the hell are you?!" the Lady Fighter asked. "You're not hurting him and I don't want to hurt you too. Please, step aside." Agni requested. But then, the Lady Warrior dashed at Agni, ready to pierce him with her spear. "You little, cocky brat. Die!" she said while thrusting the weapon towards him. At that moment, Killia dashed and grabbed the spear before its point could touch Agni. "Another one?! Oh… it's Killia, The Challenge!" she spoke, nervous. He punched her away with his other arm. That was the distraction needed for Agni to push the Lady Fighter away from him with a backspin kick right into her face. Soon, Zeroken and Seraphina rushed to Christo's aid.

"Here, give me your hand." Zeroken spoke, rising him up. "Are you hurt, Christo?" Seraphina asked. "No, thank you. For asking and for rescuing me." he said. Killia nodded and then looked at Agni. "That was a good job, Agni. Your fast reaction saved Christo from problems and-" Killia spoke, but Agni was already holding his head again. "C-Christo… this name… but where I heard it?" he spoke. Christo looked at Agni. "Memory loss… I see. Well, I was going to interrogate, but I won't have any answers. And since you helped me, I should trust that you're an ally… at least, for now." Christo spoke, but he still held doubts. "We have no time for questions! Here they come!" Seraphina warned. They entered into battle position.

* * *

 _ **BGM: Tomorrow is Mine plays again**_

Rather than splitting in numbers, the group went on them together. The four Lady Fighters charged ahead as the Lady Warrior analyzed the situation overall. Knowing that, Christo stood behind as well, without doing any movement.

They started to pin Killia down first, but he was able to hold his ground. Agni soon appeared and assaulted one of them, leaving the others surprised and open to Seraphina's bullets. Zeroken took the opportunity to attack. "Here we go! _**Triple Strike**_!" he proclaimed. Zeroken used three powerful attacks on one of the Lady Warriors and sent her into the air on the last one. Grabbing the opening given, Agni dashed and used a skill. "Hope it works… _**Blade Rush**_!" he proclaimed. His blade charged with energy and he attacked with a powerful slash, bringing the Lady Warrior to the ground. At a sign of commemoration, Zeroken went near him and prepared a brofist. Agni replied it and both rushed to Killia and Seraphina.

It was a 2V3, with Killia holding their attacks and Seraphina trying to find an opening to shoot without hurting him in the process. He held their axes with one arm, but they were pressing it so much that he didn't knew for how much long he could hold it. "That's our chance!" the Lady Warrior spoke, charging to force Killia down even more. But Christo, who was looking the fight, finally did a movement. " _ **Zielregen**_!" he declared, shooting and arrow upwards. "Killia and Seraphina, move out!" he said. Both nodded and backed off, with Killia even evading the Lady Warrior's charge.

A rain of arrows fell from the sky around all of the enemies. With Christo's command, all of the energy from the arrows converged and formed a single tornado that blew them up to the sky. "Now, drop them and form a line with those girls!" Christo ordered and all of them followed at will. Killia, Agni and Zeroken jumped to drop them down, each of them doing their own way, as Seraphina shot bullets to align them. When they all formed the line, Christo unleashed his own power. " _ **Piercing Light**_!" he declared. A holy magic circle appeared right in front of him and then, many magic arrows came out of it, damaging the enemies. All the Lady Fighters and the Lady Warrior leader fell.

* * *

 _ **BGM: Believe in Possibilities (Touhou Shinpiroku: Urban Legend in Limbo)**_

As all of them fell, the reunion was finally possible. "Well, I thank you all once again for saving me. Especially you. Correct me if I'm wrong, your name is Agni, correct?" Christo asked. "Y-Yeah, that's right." Agni answered. Christo looked at him carefully and analyzed every aspect of the boy using his special skill, _**Clairvoyance**_. "Hmm… I don't see anything of wrong in you. You are a normal demon. Still, I'll have to be wary of your actions a little longer." he said. Agni agreed with the situation calmly, but Zeroken didn't liked it a single bit. "Hey, hold on a second! Agni just saved you, so how can you still doubt him?" Zeroken questioned.

"A simple act of rescuing his life doesn't mean I'll automatically win his trust. I understand and respect his doubts about me." Agni spoke. "I won't argue with your reasoning, but if I can ask, why do you doubt him, Christo?" Killia asked. "I have never seen him around at any Netherworld. And the fact that he remembers our names so specifically but is unable to remember anything else concerns me. If he has no problem with it, I'll keep my doubts until I can be fully convinced." Christo spoke. "I accept your terms, Christo. I'm sure that everyone else has their doubts about me as well, even if not consciously." Agni said. "Oh, Agni, you're quick to perceive situations. I like that, especially because I have to deal with the dense…" Seraphina spoke, looking at Zeroken.

Killia still had its concerns, but they weren't related to whether Agni is trustworthy or not, having or not having memories. "By the way, Christo, where is she? Wasn't she with you?" he asked. Christo remembered and sighed. "Ugh, she darted right ahead of me. When I was finishing the examination of the surroundings, she had just left." he said. "I see. Then let's go. She might get herself in trouble if we waste too much time." he said. They all kept moving forward, leaving the warrior girl bunch behind to groan at their defeat…

* * *

 _ **BGM: Stray Cat (Melty Blood: Actress Again)**_

The little girl was eating curry alone. She sat on a big, yellow Prinny. "Hmmm! This is delicious, plip! Not more delicious than Killia's super yummy curry, but it's good too!" she said, happy. It didn't took too long and a group of monsters being led by a Professor appeared. The group was composed by a Nekomata, a Cat Saber and a Fairy, who are supposed to be cute monsters, all wearing a strange necklace. _Oh, look, another cute monster! I'm gonna collect her too!_ the Professor said, with a maniac smile. She approached the little girl.

"*ahem* Excuse me, but do you have a moment?" she asked. "Yes, plip?" the little girl replied. "I am a wanderer in these lands and I am helping some monsters who were caught into the fights. I am about to take them home and now that I noticed you, I wanted to ask if you wish to come with us." she asked. "Oh, it's okay. I'm actually waiting for my friends to arrive, plip, but I wish you good luck!" the little girl answered. The Professor got nervous a little. "N-No, you do not understand. This land is made of nothing but savages. If you stay here any longer-" she tried to explain but the young demon didn't seem to mind it. "I already knew of that, plip. I'm a friend of the Overlord and my other friends are coming so we can all go together." she spoke innocently. At that moment, the Professor got angry and grabbed her arm.

"Plip?!" she said, surprised. "OK, little girl, I'm taking you with me." she said. "P-Please! Let go of me!" the little girl spoke.

 _ **BGM: Tomorrow is Mine plays again**_

Then, out of nowhere, Zeroken dived at the Professor with a kick, sending her away a little. "Whoo! Just on time! Are you OK, _**Usalia**_?" he asked. She nodded and smiled at the sight of her friend. "Usalia!" Seraphina spoke as the rest came to her aid. "Everyone! Oh, Usalia's so glad to see you all again, plip!" she spoke, happily. "Good job, Zeroken. You were really fast on saving her." Christo spoke. "Hehe. I'm not myself for anything, you know?" he spoke, still on a proud tone. "That made little to no sense, but I wouldn't expect anything else coming from you, Zeroken." Seraphina said.

"Argh, can't a woman collect- I mean, save some demons in peace nowadays?!" the Professor complained. Agni heard what she said and started to interrogate. "Wait a moment… did you just said the word 'collect'?" he asked. Caught in surprise, the Professor tried to find an excuse. "O-Oh no, you must have heard it wrong! I'm saving those creatures from danger, y-you see…" she spoke, but Agni was unconvinced. "I don't think I consider your method as 'saving'. And frankly, I don't stand people who are trying to take the freedom of others away. Especially from the innocent." he said, taking out his rapier. Without saying any words, the rest took their weapons out and prepared them to engage. "N-No, I can't fall here. I shall win this!" she spoke, taking out a gun she carried. Two Archers appeared and took their bows out.

* * *

 _ **BGM: Tomorrow is Mine still playing**_

The Archers and the Professor started to shoot at them. Evading the bullets, Killia and Zeroken were the first to go into the front forward. However, the Professor commanded the monsters she gathered. The Nekomata went directly on Killia with powerful kick attacks as the Cat Saber tried to slash Zeroken with its claws. "Hehehe~ My cute monsters, finish those idiots!" she said, proud. Agni examined it carefully and found something. "That necklace is some sort of brainwashing device. Those monsters aren't doing anything of their free will!" he said. Hearing that, Seraphina had an idea. "Leave the necklaces to me and Christo! You'll go and distract them!" she said.

Agni nodded and he charged in. The Fairy did a full spin and shot a fireball with her lantern ( _ **Will-o'-the-Wisp**_ ). Sliding under it, he managed to get behind it and hold her tiny little arms. "Now!" Agni spoke. "Shoot, shoot, shoot!" the Professor spoke and with a signal, they all shot their arrows and bullets once again. Seeing that Agni would be in trouble, Usalia dashed and took a bomb out of her Prinny. Once she reached a good distance, she tossed the bomb right at the girls. That gave Seraphina time to aim and shoot at the necklace, breaking it. The Fairy started to look around confused, but when she saw Agni, he just opened a warm-hearted smile at her, which she replied.

Following the plan, Zeroken and Killia held the other two monsters. Christo aimed and shot an arrow to each necklace, freeing the other two monsters. They did it just in time, because the bomb's smoke cleared. "NOOOOO! You'll pay for this defiance!" the Professor said. At that moment, Usalia started to roll around them until she stopped on a position. "Here I go, plip! _**Assault Circus**_!" she declared. Usalia rammed with her Prinny on the three girls, jumped backwards and threw some small projectiles at them, pinning the three of them down. Seraphina walked forward and used her move as well. "Oh-ho-ho-ho! I have an answer to that! _**Love Bomber**_!" she declared. Using her special power, she trapped the girls into hearts. Then, she took out her guns and with one shot, damaged all of them.

"Eeeeeeek! R-Retreaaaaat!" the Professor screamed. The three girls ran away.

* * *

 _ **BGM: Breeze (BlazBlue)**_

"There, now you all are free. That woman won't do anything to you anymore" Agni spoke, happy with the results. The three monsters were happy too. They went away towards the exit. "I'm glad they're free now. And what about you? Are you hurt somewhere?", he asked Usalia. "No, plip! I'm fine! Thanks for helping me, plip!" she said, smiling. Agni smiled back to her. "Aww, that was so nice of you, Agni. You saved Usalia." Zeroken spoke. Then, Agni started to contort himself again. "U-Usalia… another name I heard and I don't know… ugh…" he spoke a little quietly.

"I've been meaning to ask this. Agni, where did you heard our names?" Christo asked. "He doesn't know, Christo. Let's not press him too much in the matter. He's really frustrated of not knowing anything." Killia said. "I'm sorry. Believe me, I want to know that as much as you do." Agni said. Usalia moved forward and defended him. "Please, don't stress him so much, plip! He saved me, so we should be thankful for it!" Usalia said. "You're right. I'm sorry, Agni." Christo said. "As I said before, every doubt of yours is reasonable. I'm trying my best to remember." Agni spoke, a little down.

Then, a speaker started to announce. " _Attention, all fighters. The fighting phase has ended as a participant has already reached the end first. Please, head to the coliseum and we will begin the final fight between the challenger and the Overlord._ " it announced. Seraphina sighed, relieved. "Oh, finally it's over. My hair won't take this any longer and I reek of sweat…" she complained. They all headed for the coliseum, near the castle.

* * *

 _ **BGM: Run (Final Fantasy XIII-2)**_

They went into the coliseum seats. "Killia, everyone! Over here!" someone said from a little far. When they looked, Lieze was waving at them and they followed her lead. "Sorry if we took too long, Lieze." Killia said. "It's OK. Oh, and I see you brought Christo and little Usalia with you! How are you two doing?" she asked. "Very well, Miss Lieze. Thank you for the concern." Christo said. "Usalia's doing just fine, Miss Lieze. It's nice to see you too, plip!" Usalia answered. Lieze smiled and then everyone sat down.

Soon, someone appeared on the middle of it. He was a big, red guy. Looking completely strong and with a horn on his hand, he had his announcement done. " _Everyone, I present you! The strongest among the strongest! The one who saved our Netherworld! Master…_ _ **Red Magnus**_ _!_ " Panchos said from his cabin and the crowd went crazy, except from the others. "Ugh, such introduction for a musclehead monkey like him… it makes my skin crawl." Seraphina spoke, disgusted. They all laughed quietly at her disgust, but Agni didn't. Rather, he wasn't able to. "Again… how many names that I recognize will I hear?" he said, in pain. Lieze tried to calm him down, as they kept paying attention at Red Magnus.

 _ ***BGM fades***_

And the challenger entered. Wearing a black cape, it walked forward until the distance between it and Red Magnus was close. "Heh, so you're the challenger, eh? Well, let me show you that I'm super ready to take you down." he said, counting his victory. When they looked at the challenger…

 _ **BGM: Forma tumultuosi somnii (Puella Magi Madoka Magica Portable)**_

"It's him, Killia! That caped guy from yesterday…!" Agni spoke, worried. Killia and Lieze were concerned as well and the others soon realized this was going to be trouble. "We can't let Red Magnus fight alone. Let's go!" Killia said as he went through the audience and jumped in the fight. Agni and the others followed suit. "Hey, what the hell?! I'm the one supposed to fight him, you guys! Get the hell out of here and just watch me flank her like a piece of paper!" Red Magnus said. "This isn't a normal enemy. Trust me, I was defeated by it." Killia said. "Whaaaaaat?! Killia, someone else other than me beat the crap out of you?!" Red Magnus exclaimed, surprised. "Hehehe… the other heroes, huh? This is getting too exciting!" someone spoke.

The hood finally fell off, showing a young woman. "I am Kassandra, Death n. ° XII. Heroes of the Netherworlds, I will take your souls now~ Hehehe!" she spoke. Of course, her aura was intimidating enough to make them back off a bit. Kassandra seemed really excited about the fight. Of course, she noticed that Agni was with them. "Wuzzat? Agni, can I know what the hell are you doing?", she asked. "So you know about me as well. I'll be taking whatever you know about me right now!" he said. She made a concerned face and stared at him. "Wow. They weren't joking about this memory loss thing. I thought it was some sort of trick you were playing on those dudes, but I see you really lost it. Anyway, can you please step aside?" Kassandra asked him. But Agni simply stepped even forward. "No! If you want me to stop, do it by force!" he replied, pointing his rapier towards her.

She sighed but returned to smile. She created an orb of darkness and from it, her weapon appeared. It was a big spiked hammer, filled with the blood of the people she had killed throughout time. She held it above her shoulder, showing that she was ready for fighting all of them.

* * *

 _ **BGM: Philistine (No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle)**_

Red Magnus was the first one to charge at her. He swung his axe directly at Kassandra, but she just evaded it like it was nothing. After getting to his side, she hit him away with a heavy swing of her hammer, sending Red Magnus directly to a wall. She was about to dash at him but arrows and bullets coming from Christo and Seraphina held her movement.

Kassandra, different from other Deaths, never used any trick to escape or fight. She only used her raw strength to kill. It had proof, since she sent Red Magnus away like a little ball. But even if that was good at times, it proved to be bad at others. And this was one of the times, since it was Zeroken who dashed at her. The same trick he always used had its effect. "Urgh, just get down, you damned rat!" she said, smashing the ground and causing a quake that paralyzed Zeroken and left him awfully open to any attack. She was about to dive him into the ground with her hammer, but both Christo and Seraphina held her movements once again.

Now, Killia moved forward being followed by Usalia. The little bunny demon jumped up high and started to shoot some immobilizing arrows at Kassandra. She defended it, but she couldn't defend Killia's punch into her gut. After she left it open, he started to combo her at will. "Seraphina!" Killia called. "Ready!" she replied. Seraphina used her skill to trap Kassandra into a heart and then Killia froze it. After a full spin, both declared. " _ **Cryo Heartbreaker!**_ " Kassandra took the damage at will, but it didn't tilted her a single bit.

"Heh… that's all? I'm disappointed in your lack of power and-" she said, cocky, but then she felt Agni attacking her. With a series of fast attacks, he managed to hold her, but not for too long as she countered him with a powerful swing. "Darn it, piss off! I don't want to have anything with you, Agni, so just stay quiet as I finish the job you should have done MUCH earlier, you mindless brat!" she screamed, angry at the defiance. "Ugh… you'll have to do more than that to stop me… _**Redemption**_!" he said, using his own Skill and boosting everyone's stats to give them a chance to defeat Kassandra.

Before anyone could even move, a giant arm descended right at her. When they looked, Red Magnus portraying a cocky and defiant smile congratulated. "Heh, looks like the jabroni finally got quiet! It still proves that I'm the strongest around!" he spoke. But then his arm got easily lifted and he started to spin him in mid-air. Kassandra threw him directly at Christo. "I've had it with this 'joking around'. _**Dead Spike Riser!**_ " she proclaimed and smashed the ground with her hammer.

Spikes began to raise and break the ground apart. Even with the boosts given from _Redemption_ , not all of them managed to escape. It lasted only Killia, Agni and Usalia, as all the others were attacked and knocked off by the spikes. "She's strong… what should we do now?" Agni asked. "I'll get her, plip!" Usalia said and dashed, holding her own wooden hammer. Kassandra tried to hit her with a swing, but Usalia evaded with it a jump and attacked her head with the hammer. But compare Usalia's hammer with Kassandra's. It was like hitting a bear with a plume. And it didn't took long for the plume to fly away with the wind and join the other feathers.

* * *

Only Agni and Killia lasted to keep fighting against Kassandra. However, they had no energy whatsoever to keep going. "OK, time to pack the big bunch in one grand swoop!" Kassandra said, preparing to attack them.

 _ **BGM: Lost Memory (Black Rock Shooter: The GAME)**_

Then, suddenly, shards of glasses formed a silhouette. Then, someone broke out of it. " _ **Victor**_?! What the hell are you-" Kassandra questioned, but the young man of name Victor spoke just a little. "He calls us back immediately." he said. "Man, he never gets satisfied, does he? Fine, I'm going." she replied, leaving with a swing of her cape. Victor looked back at Agni. "I'm so glad you're safe… I was so worried that something could have happened…" he said, relieved. But his familiarity left Agni even more confused. "Do we know each other…?" he asked. "So you truly forgot. This is so horrible… but if it's what happened… I am Victor, Death n. ° XV and your best friend." he introduced himself. But Agni still had a clueless look on his face…

Victor ate that fact hardly, but he had other things to do. "You are the Overlord who led the rebel army in the Dark War, correct?" he asked Killia. "Yes, I am. What about it? Did you come to take my soul too?" Killia asked, with a serious stare. "No, I have come to heed you a warning. Us, the Twenty Deaths and our army… we will lead a war against the Netherworlds. You best be prepared." Victor commented. "Why did you came here to tell me that?" Killia questioned. Then, without any shame, he pointed directly at Agni.

"Is he… your reason?" Killia asked. "Reason for what? What is going to happen now? Who am I? Victor, tell me!" Agni asked. But Victor did not comply. Rather, he just walked away. But before he could leave, he looked at Agni once again. "I'm sorry for not being able to tell you the truth. I just… I can't. And please, for everything we did together, don't join this merciless war. You have to live, Agni." he said and left with a swing of his cape. Agni and Killia looked at each other and looked at the rest. They called some Prinnies, who carried them back to the Pocket Netherworld.

* * *

 _ **Character Information**_

 _ **1\. Killia**_

Unique Skills:

 _ **Cryo Heartbreaker (Combo Skill with Seraphina):**_ Seraphina traps the enemy into a heart and Killia freezes it. After a spin, both damage the enemy by breaking the heart.

 _ **Flaming Spin Kick (Combo Skill with Red Magnus):**_ Red Magnus jumps and rolls as Killia kicks him into space. After dashing, Killia charges his kick and sends Red Magnus back to earth. The enemies are pulverized by the meteor who Red Magnus has become.

 _ **Supreme Curry (Combo Skill with Usalia):**_ Killia prepares a pot of curry for them to eat, but Usalia is nowhere to be found, so he eats it alone. Suddenly, she comes quick but falls over inside the pot, eating all of the curry. He takes her out quick as both seems satisfied. Boosts ATK and resistance to Fire elemental attacks.

 _ **2\. Seraphina**_

Title: _**Gorgeous Overlord**_

Class: _**Humanoid**_

Evility: _**Queen's Temper**_ (Increase the damage dealt to male enemy units by 50%)

Weapon Skills: _**Tri-Burst, Victory Bullet, Shotgun Craft, Homing Eraser, Top Shot, Toten Kreuz, Cocytus**_

Unique Skills:

 _ **Love Bomber:**_ traps enemies into hearts and damages them with one shot.

 _ **Two-Handed Draw:**_ takes both guns out and attacks enemies with a shower of bullets.

 _ **Battle Orchestra:**_ calls upon a beautiful, distracting orchestra and pulverizes enemies with a beam coming from a big cannon.

 _ **Heart Ensemble (Combo Skill with Killia):**_ traps an enemy into a giant heart. Killia attacks the enemy with a combo and both end with a powerful beam, a combination of hers' and Killia's power.

 _ **Malicious Eye (Combo Skill with Christo):**_ Christo calls upon a magic shooting circle and Seraphina prepares to use her alluring power. Then, the enemies are attacked by a shower of light arrows and hearts.

 _ **Explosive Elegance (Combo Skill with Usalia):**_ Seraphina traps the enemies into hearts and shoots at them with her guns. However, her bullets end at a point. Usalia calls a special Prinny Bomb, which Seraphina picks and throws at them.

Overload Skill: _**True Brionac Gaze**_ (Cause all male characters and monsters to fight against the enemies for one turn)

 _ **3\. Red Magnus**_

Title: _**Super Scorching Flame Overlord**_

Class: _**Humanoid**_

Evility: _**Super Crush**_ (Decrease the DEF of the target unit by 50%)

Weapon Skills: _**Boulder Crush, Yo-Yo Trick, Wild Crescent, Silver Slugger, Gravity Hammer, Dynamic Moon, El Diablo**_

Unique Skills:

 _ **Giant Body Slam:**_ jumps high into the sky, grows and descends right at enemies.

 _ **Super Damage Lord:**_ jumps inside the sun and uses his Overload to grow enormous. Then, grabs the planet and crushes it.

 _ **Monkey Cannon (Combo Skill with Seraphina):**_ Red Magnus attacks enemies and send them to the air. However, as he is preparing a powerful attack, Seraphina charms him. After ordering her Prinny servants to bring a cannon and putting Red Magnus inside it, she shoots him like a cannonball towards the enemies.

 _ **Cross Flame Gale (Combo Skill with Zeroken):**_ Zeroken kicks the enemy to the air and goes into a powerful, wind infused kick. Red Magnus follows with a blazing uppercut as both attacks intersect into a cross.

Overload Skill: _**Super Universe**_ (Triples his size and boosts all his stats by 50%)

 _ **4\. Christo**_

Title: _**Certain Giant Overlord (?)**_

Class: _**Humanoid**_

Evility: _**Tactician**_ (Adjacent ally unit's accuracy becomes 100% and evasion becomes 25%.)

Weapon Skills: _**Rapid Arrow, Doppelganger, Zielregen, Chaotic X Circle, Sword Inferno, Galaxy Comet, Fire Dragon Gods**_

Unique Skills:

 _ **Demon's Solace:**_ heals all surrounding allies.

 _ **Piercing Light:**_ calls upon a holy magic circle and attacks enemies with a barrage of light arrows.

 _ **Gospel of Power:**_ flies into the sky and charges a powerful light energy. He then uses a powerful light beam to pulverize enemies.

 _ **Freezing Light (Combo Skill with Killia):**_ both summon a giant magic circle. Then, they make a powerful light beam rise and damage enemies.

 _ **Curry Break (Combo Skill with Usalia):**_ Christo and Usalia prepare to eat. But before, Christo starts to attack them into a barrage of skills and magic. Usalia, on the other hand, feels the smell of curry, eats it and leaves the battle entirely to Christo.

Overload Skill: _**Evangel of Purity**_ (Increases all allies accuracy and evasion by 100% for one turn.)

 _ **5\. Usalia**_

Title: _**Toto Bunny Overlord**_

Class: _**Monster**_

Evility: _**Anti-Bully Aura**_ (Decrease damage taken by you or adjacent ally units by adjacent allies x 10%.)

Weapon Skills: None.

Unique Skills:

 _ **Flatty Dance:**_ pounds the enemy with her wooden hammer.

 _ **Assault Circus:**_ rams into enemies, shoots special spoons at them and finishes off with a beam coming from her Prinny.

 _ **Prinnical Meteor:**_ uses a technique and makes her Prinny become a giant. After it, she tosses it into enemies.

 _ **Berserk Stream (Murmur of Rage only):**_ Usalia attacks her enemy, backs off and finishes them with a dark sphere that explodes upon contact.

 _ **Extreme Kick (Combo Skill with Zeroken):**_ Zeroken tries to dive at enemies with a powerful kick, but misses and ends up into Usalia's Prinny. She tries to break him free with small jumps but is unable to. Then, she smashes her Prinny with her hammer and Zeroken breaks free, diving on enemies with the kick.

 _ **Demon Star Breaker (Combo Skill with Red Magnus):**_ Red Magnus boards the yellow Prinny;Usalia uses her technique to make her Prinny grow and Red Magnus grows as well. Then, he removes a giant wooden hammer and starts crushing the planet with it.

 _ **Double Usa Bomber (Magichange Skill):**_ the user releases a lot of bombs from Usalia Cannon at one enemy.

 _ **Double Usa Blaster (Magichange Skill):**_ same as Bomber, but the bombs are actually bigger and it hits more enemies.

 _ **Coney Pound (Magichange Skill):**_ a powerful wind blows from the Usalia Cannon, sending enemies to the moon. Then, Usalia returns to her normal self and prepares a mochi bucket. The user begins to throw objects as she pounds them, but they accidentally threw a bomb inside. Then, it explodes.

Overload Skill: _**Murmur of Rage**_ (Transforms into a berserking monster hurting all enemies during the transformation.)

 _ **6\. Zeroken**_

Title: _**Nether Heart Overlord**_

Class: _**Humanoid**_

Evility: _**Flowing Water**_ (Increase evasion by enemy units within 2 panels x 10%.)

Weapon Skills: _**Triple Strike, Phantom Blow, Hurricane Blow, Purgatory Palm, Rising Domination, Big Bang, No Way Out**_

Unique Skills:

 _ **Exploding Tiger:**_ kicks all enemies and traps them into a wind circle. Then defeats them with a wind burst.

 _ **Hellfire Shot:**_ charges himself with fire and shoots fireballs from kick. Then, finishes with a powerful fireball that explodes into a burst.

 _ **Rising Gale Kick:**_ charges, disappears and reappears with two clones. They combine all of the previous skills and finishes with a triple diving kick.

 _ **Avidya Holy Waters (Combo Skill with Killia):**_ both charge their powers and use the Final Skill: Avidya Holy Water. Their beams combine into one single enormous beam, pulverizing enemies.

Overload Skill: _**Superluminal Wolf**_ (Creates four controllable clones for one turn.)

 _ **7\. Kassandra**_

Title: _**Death n. ° XII**_

Class: _**Humanoid**_

Evility: _**Enraged Disaster**_ (Boosts attack by 5% for each attack received.)

Weapon Skills: _**Boulder Crush, Yo-Yo Trick, Wild Crescent, Silver Slugger, Gravity Hammer, Dynamic Moon, El Diablo**_

Unique Skills:

 _ **Dead Spike Riser:**_ slams the ground with her hammer and makes spikes rise, attacking all surrounding enemies.

 _ **1000t Bloody Slam:**_ charges her hammer and them sends the enemy away with a powerful attack. After they do a spin around the planet, receives them with a wall of spikes and them drops the said wall;

 _ **Wrath for Dinner:**_ awakens her Death Spirit and attacks enemies without holding back. After she ends combo, she summons a giant red Wraith that finishes enemies with a powerful dark meteor.

Overload Skill: _**Restless Sadism**_ (Boosts her ATK by 150% and drops her own DEF by 75%.)


	3. Servants from Inferno

_**BGM: Burst into Tears**_

It was a dark throne room. Behind the throne made of black bones, lies a sealed door. Kassandra walked forward, but there seemed to be no one. Then, Victor appeared. "Yo, Vic. Heard the calling too?" she asked. Victor nodded and looked around. "Where are the twins? They should be here in no less than two minutes." Victor asked. "You mean… _**Sylvia**_ and _**Karon**_? Yeah, those two are sure late. But they are a bunch of weirdoes. Always doing something shady…" Kassandra commented.

"How much shady, my dear?" a voice spoke behind her and a hand passed through Kassandra's neck swiftly. She felt a shiver and when she saw, it was Karon. "What the actual eff?! Do you wanna die right now, you jackass?!" she said. Karon just waltzed through and looked right above to one level below the throne. His twin sister, Sylvia, descended through the stairway. "So, we are all here. Now, we must hear what they wish to tell us."

 _ **BGM: Aliens Conference (Black Rock Shooter: The GAME)**_

Then, another person appeared. He was caped, but Victor and the others soon recognized who he was. " _ **Shane**_ , the n.° III. You finally came;" Sylvia said. Shane removed his hood. "I see you are quite smart to recognize me like that, n. ° VII. I'm surprised.", he said, mocking her. Karon got angry but Kassandra held him back before he could do anything. "Anyway, what do you wish with us, Shane?" Victor asked. "In my master's name, I came to issue your next orders. So, let's see here." Shane said.

"Aha. XV, step forward." he said. Victor stepped forward and waited for his orders. "Move to this Netherworld and do your attack. Our soldiers are already attacking , so just collect all souls of that place." he said. Victor looked and just nodded, but started to walk away depressed. "Moving on. VII, you shall move to this one. VIII, you will go to this one." He issued to Sylvia and Karon. Both nodded and left. "What about me, Shane?" Kassandra asked. "You're not in conditions to be deployed, so stay on standby." he said. After that, Shane left and Kassandra spoke to herself. "Ugh, what a dick. Just what is that dude planning anyway?" she asked herself.

* * *

 _ **BGM: Prayer (Bravely Default)**_

 _ **Episode 3: Servants from Inferno**_

 _ **BGM: Beautiful Days (Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc)**_

Killia waited alone in front of the fountain. Then, Agni and Lieze came. "How are they? Is everyone feeling well?" he asked. "Despite the power she had, we didn't sustain too many injuries. It's kind of an unbelievable miracle, if you ask me." Agni replied. Killia gave him a calm sigh and then looked at Lieze. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this, Lieze. You already came back from a possible disaster and now…" he apologized. But all that Lieze did was smiling back at him. "Please, Killia, don't apologize. There's no problem. As long as I'm helpful, I'm fine." she said. He couldn't help but look at her with a worried expression. Lieze was too important for him to let her come into this. But Agni put his hand on Killia's shoulder. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to her, to you or to anyone. At the very least, I'll try." he said, cheerfully. Killia gave a relaxed laugh.

Then, they heard a grumble. "Oops. I, uh, suppose I'm hungry…" Agni said. In a short time span of 3 seconds, Killia's stomach grumbled as well. "Hehe, well then, I'll make dinner to you all." Lieze said, leaving for the kitchen. Agni dwelled into thoughts a little bit. He was really trying to find something that could remind him of his past. Then…

"Ah!" he exclaimed.

 _*static*_

"From now on, we'll be friends. It'll be good, just watch."

"Y-Yes, Agni! I think that as well!"

 _*static*_

"What's wrong, Agni?" Killia asked, surprised by the sudden exclamation. Agni shake his head and looked surprised as well. "Killia… it finally came. Some sort of clue…! I remembered something!" he said, hopeful. Killia kept listening, with attention as Agni started to describe what he saw. "I was talking with someone and he seemed really close to me. His voice… it reminded me of… that Victor guy from the coliseum!" he said, assured of what he heard from his memory. "Then it's best for us to go after this Victor if we want to know more. The way he talked about you raised my suspicions." Killia spoke. Agni nodded while still thinking about it.

Soon, more people came. Always energetic, Zeroken and Usalia were the first ones to rise. "Good morning, plip! Or it's more like good night right now?" Usalia said. "I think that it's good evening, judging by their faces." Zeroken spoke, a little unsure of what he said. Usalia walked next to Agni and looked at him. "Is something wrong, Agni? You can tell me if you want, plip." she asked. "I just remembered something that might take me even further to know about myself." he said. "Really? That's great! Nice way to lift the mood!" Zeroken said, giving him a thumbs up. "I'm not sure if that was the intention… but sure." Agni said.

An aroma started to invade the air around the four of them. It was the scent of curry. "Oh my gosh, that's the special Dragon God Curry, plip! It's one of my favorites ever!" Usalia commemorated. "Yes, this scent is easily recognizable. Lieze sure knows how to do the advanced tricks around in the kitchen." Killia said, agreeing with Usalia. "Oooh, I might start drooling if I stand a little bit longer here. Let's go and eat it!" Zeroken spoke. The other three nodded and they went towards the kitchen. The scent of the curry started to spread around even more, to the point it reached the rooms' corridor where Zeroken and Usalia came.

 _ **BGM: Faster Than All (Mario Party)**_

A loud bang was heard all of a sudden. And from the corridor, Seraphina, Christo and Red Magnus were running and bashing at each other. It was like a wild race. "Out of my way! I must eat the curry first! It came from the ingredients that I BOUGHT and put on MY stock!" she said, angry. "Ha! You don't even know how to eat curry right, Sera! Only the real men can super enjoy the flavor of the curry, so I must super eat it first!" Red Magnus replied. "N-Now now, the curry might be really spicy! I must test it first, so I can guarantee no accidents whatsoever!" Christo spoke. But no matter what the reason was, one wanted to overcome the other for the curry. And for doing so, they ran like if it was the last plate they would ever ate.

Their steps, of course, were loud enough. The others looked back and saw them running and drooling. "Oh crap, look out!" Zeroken warned, but he was the first to be run over and was taken in the middle of their assault. The other three looked and Usalia admitted innocently that they were playing. "H-Hey, that's not nice, plip! Wait for me! I want to race too!" she said, as her Prinny turned into a ball and she just zipped right ahead. "Whoa, that was surprising. Does this happen every time, Kil… lia?" Agni asked, but soon saw that Killia got nervous. In fact, he never saw Killia like that and never had imagined it before. "I know I'm used to eat curry, but it's Lieze's… and with they going all savage like that, there won't be any left for me! Hey, wait!" he said, darting off as well.

 _*BGM fades*_

 _If Killia lost his composure just like that, the curry must be really good. Now I'm rather curious, but I'm not going to run like a savage that never saw food before. I just wonder if this happens every time Lieze cooks here…_ he thought, scratching his head while descending the stairs. He also wondered if everything was fine down there, even though he expected a big mess. It could be said he went just in time, as the Prinnies and other demons who worked for Seraphina came too.

* * *

 _ **BGM: Iwatodai Dorm (Persona 3)**_

Demons filled the many tables in the kitchen area. All of them were in front of a counter where stood the chefs, which publically prepared their food as the line grew. The heroes sat right into a table that stood the nearest in the counter. "*slurp* Hmmm, this is delicious!" Zeroken spoke. "Hey, mind your manners on the table. The tablecloths were really expensive, so I expect a minimum of respect and dignity while eating here." Seraphina spoke. But as she scolded him, Red Magnus' portion of the table was an entire mess. "BAAAARRRFFF! Oooh, that was nice… what where you saying, Sera?" Red Magnus looked at her with a smile, as his entire face was filled with food. "YOU CAVEMAN! Look at what you did to the tablecloth!" she screamed.

Agni cleaned his mouth and got up, taking his plate to the sink and cleaning it. "Um, Agni? Why are you cleaning the plate? That's the Prinnies' work." Zeroken asked. "It's… somehow familiar. I remember I always clean my plates after eating, so I can't just leave it be." he said. After he finished, he moved to get something out of the fridge. It was enveloped into a white towel and it didn't seemed big, but it was round. He put it into another table not too far away from them. "What's that, plip? I'm curious to know now! Usalia loves surprises!" Usalia spoke, staring at it. "I did with Lieze's help. It's… a little thing to show how thankful I am for your help." Agni said, a little embarrassed. "You didn't have to go that far. I've said it many times that it's no problem." Killia spoke. "I know, I know, but I would feel bad if I did nothing. So…" he replied, scratching his head. "Well, he already made the effort, so it's best for us to take it. So, what is it?" Christo spoke.

 _ **BGM: Birthday Cake (Mario Party)**_

Agni took the towel off, showing what he did. The others (except for Lieze, who already knew about it) all opened her eyes widely. It was a big and round white cake, filled with cream and strawberries. On the middle, the phrase "Thank you for your help" was written with chocolate. "It might sound silly, but I did this cake before as a thank you gift. You all are spending your time, helping me with my problem, so I've decided to do this in order to show how thankful I am." he spoke and gave a big smile.

As he looked, Zeroken and Red Magnus were already right next to him, staring at the cake, drooling and ready to dive face-in into it. "Oh man, I can barely hold myself! I wanna eat this thing now!" Zeroken said. "Well said, Zero! Let's super dig in this cake!" Red Magnus proclaimed loudly. But as soon as they were going into it, Agni moved quickly between them and the cake. "No, no and no. First, it's rude to do something like this. Second, we're not eating this cake until we clean all of our plates, cups and cutlery. That's basic manners." Agni said, serious. "The Prinnies can clean them. Right now, I just want the cake." Seraphina spoke, but that didn't changed Agni. "No, we're not eating the cake until we finish this task. And no touching it too. Do you understand what I'm say-" he spoke, but…

Red Magnus and Zeroken were about to secretly put their tongues near a part of the whipped cream, assured that while Agni was speaking, they wouldn't be caught. "NO TOUCHING THE CAKE WITH THOSE DIRTY TONGUES!" Seraphina screamed, took out her guns and shot directly at Red Magnus and Zeroken. The two of them fell like logs. Agni was a little surprised, so he closed his eyes at the moment but he opened it once again not too much later. "I, um… suppose we can start cleaning now, right?" Lieze spoke as she grabbed her plate and cutlery and went to clean it immediately. She was followed by Killia, and then Usalia and Seraphina went as well. The other demons grabbed their plates and went to do the same thing. Agni helped both Red Magnus and Zeroken and took them to clean as well.

* * *

 _ **BGM: Beautiful Morning (Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc)**_

All the plates and cutlery were cleaned and put back into their respective shelves. They were all reunited not too far from the sink as all of them started to speak. "Whoo! Work done! But man, I never thought it would be that easy." Zeroken said. "I hate to, but I agree with Zeroken. The Prinnies make the work seem so hard…" Seraphina said. "What impresses me is that someone managed to teach you manners. I mean, only Killia and Lieze seemed to know them." Christo commented. "Doesn't that mean you're not included on it, plip?" Usalia asked. "Who cares about that cleaning stuff anymore? Let's go and eat the cake!" Red Magnus spoke. "You all seem so excited for the cake that it seems really strange. I'm telling you, it's not some sort of masterpiece." Agni spoke. "Either way, you and Lieze took your times to make it, so we have to eat it. Even though there was no need for it…" Killia said. "I just gave him a little help. Agni did most of it." Lieze commented. Agni got a little embarrassed and looked down a bit.

Suddenly…

 _ ***BGM fades***_

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" a scream echoed across the kitchen. With surprised and terrified looks mixed, they all ran to see what happened. "What's wrong? What happened?" Killia asked. The Prinny was shaking too much. "C-Cake… s-shad-dow… sto… sto… dood…" he was shaking so much that even his words didn't come out right. "Calm down. We're here now. Breathe and tell what happened." Agni spoke calmly, trying to reassure the little penguin-like monster. It breathed and then he spoke. "The cake… by a shadow…" he began. "By a shadow…?" Agni asked. "IT WAS STOLEN, DOOD!" he finished.

 _ **BGM: Class Trial Dawn Edition (Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc)**_

"STOLEN?!" Red Magnus, Seraphina and Zeroken said it together. "H-How did it happen?!" Christo asked. The nervous Prinny was shaking so badly, it could barely speak well, but he tried to explain. "W-Well, dood, I was going to get a sneak bite, but a shadow came out of nowhere and took it! I was like 'dood!' and I panicked a lot, dood!" he explained. "N-Never mind that! Did he ate it all?!" Christo asked, getting nervous. "I-I don't know, dood! M-Maybe…?" he spoke. That broke Seraphina, Red Magnus, Christo and Zeroken even more.

Agni looked around but everything was clean enough to make them unable to configure that someone ate it alone. "It's hard to say that someone ate it. After all, the cake was big, so for them to eat it all and leave no clue behind in this short timespan… it isn't just possible." he said and crossed his arms. He started to configure some sort of reason for them to steal it. Killia, Usalia and Lieze began to think too. "Maybe… you're a professional cook and they always ate your cake. So then, this is a case of personal reasons against you, plip." Usalia suggested. "As plausible as it seems, I don't think that is the case. Except that the part that involves me. That can make sense." Agni opined. "Then some sort of vendetta, perhaps? Like that girl from earlier." Killia spoke. "I didn't see much, but from what I saw it makes hard to believe that she will steal a cake because she could have killed you and she wasn't able to." Lieze commented. Killia and Agni nodded.

 _ **BGM: Class Trial Odd Edition (Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair)**_

"WHO CARES ABOUT DETAILS?! A damned jabroni just stole our cake and he isn't gonna get away with it!" Red Magnus screamed, cracking his fists. Seraphina was infuriated and she looked at her guns with a passion that terrified enemies. "Oooh, I just want to find this idiotic thief who stole the cake, so I can shoot him down to the ground like no one did before! After all, I want cake. Cake, cake, cake, cake cake cake cakecakecakecakecakecakecakecakecakeCAKE!" she shouted. Christo had a deep face within him as well. "For someone to steal a cake that could be delicious is a grave crime indeed. I think some punishment awaits…" he said, with a deep face. And if they weren't enough, Zeroken was drooling and breathing heavily. "That cake… it seemed so… delicious…! I am no real wolf… but I want my fangs on them… NOW!" he shouted as well. Then, the Dimensional Gate Prinny came rushing. "Madam Seraphina, we found the location of the thief! He is moving to _**Spirit Interment**_!" the Prinny said. "Excellent. To Spirit Interment, everyone!" Seraphina spoke and ran to the Dimensional Gate. Red Magnus, Christo and Zeroken followed her.

 _ **BGM: Who are You?**_

Killia, Usalia, Agni and Lieze looked at the commotion they caused because of the cake and, other than astonished, they were dumbfounded at how extreme the situation became thanks to their uncontrollable desire to eat the dessert. "Is it always like this or this is just a specific case? Really, I'm curious enough to know." Agni was the first one to speak. Usalia kept thinking about it and remembered something. "Oh, now that I think about it, this isn't exactly the first time, plip. There was a time that Usalia was in need of curry, so I sent a Prinny to stole it. On that day, as long as I remember, they too were enraged because of the food, plip." she told him. "We might as well go to Spirit Interment before they end up doing something crazy there." Killia spoke. They nodded and went to the Dimensional Gate.

"Good luck out there and be careful!" Lieze said. They waved back to her and left. She looked around a little. "Well then, let's see if there's any demon needing help with tasks." she said and left the kitchen.

* * *

 _ **BGM: Lullaby of a Deserted Hell (Touhou Chireiden: Subterranean Animism)**_

One could say that darkness isn't just one. Each place can have its own darkness to fit its atmosphere. In this Netherworld, where souls wander freely, the landscape shines a looming and shadowy horizon to watch. That was _**Spirit Interment**_.

Killia, Agni and Usalia, who had lost the other four, walked inside the place and looked around. "T-This place gives me the creeps, plip. I-I'm scared…" Usalia said, shaking a little. Agni extended his arm to her. "Here, you can hold my hand if it makes you feel safer." he said. She took the offer with a smile and he smiled back at her. Killia smiled at them too and started to look around into the vicinity. "They don't seem to be around here. Where could they be? Spirit Interment isn't some simple Netherworld." he said. "It does seem big… and the atmosphere doesn't help. It looks like some sort of abandoned world." Agni spoke. "Well, we won't be able to find anything by just standing around. Let's move and see if we can find them in the way." Killia said. "L-Let's not forget about the cake thief, plip!" Usalia spoke.

As they gave their first steps, three flames started to float in front of them. "P-Pliiip!" Usalia gave a little scream while leaping into Agni. He held her as the flames materialized and became three blue bodies. They resembled a Gunner and two Martial Artists. "Are those souls of the dead?" Killia asked. The Gunner looked at him and didn't spoke a word, just making faces to express a disappointed soul. "… So, some living people recently passed here and attacked some of your friends?" Agni asked. Killia and Usalia looked at him surprised. "You can understand them?" he asked. "W-Well, for me, it's as if they were talking normally. As if I was talking to you, for an example." Agni said. "T-That's cool, plip! And yet, it's scary…" Usalia spoke.

The Gunner looked angrily at them. "Uh, I don't think they intend to let us pass calmly. By the looks of it, they think we might attack them too, just like Seraphina and the others…" Agni commented. "U-Usalia doesn't want to battle a soul! Please, tell to them that we don't wish to fight!" she said. Agni put her back into the ground and walked forward. "Please, we don't want to fight you all. I assure you, those people who attacked your friends are blind by rage. We just want to resolve some things here, so-" Agni tried to speak, but the Gunner soon removed his weapon and shot near Agni's feet. He backed off a little, even though it was a miss on purpose. "I don't think we'll get out of this peacefully. We'll have to respond in equal." Killia spoke, getting into battle position. "All of this just because of a cake…" Agni sighed, but followed suit. Usalia prepared herself as well, even though she stood a little behind them.

 _ **BGM: Prism Heart -SR Style- (Koumajou Densetsu II: Stranger's Requiem)**_

The Gunner shot right at Agni, but he managed to graze the bullet by a hair's width. He kept shooting as the demon knight evaded all of the bullets and rushed forward towards him. The Martial Artists went directly to Killia and Usalia.

Agni had to do many quick reactions to have a stand against the bullets being shot right at him. He had only one gun, but the Gunner soul wasn't playing around. Not only he managed to secure himself a distance between him and Agni but he had this advantage of having a shooting weapon that could easily stop him. "I'm sorry for doing this to you… _**Redemption**_!" he proclaimed and raised a dark aura to help his speed. However, not even that could secure a close distance. Then, his blade grew darker and darker, until a black energy surrounded it. "OK, let's try this… _**Reduction**_!" he proclaimed once again. This time, Agni shot a black slash from his blade. It traveled through the bullets until it hit the Gunner. Taking that opportunity, Agni gave him a finishing stab, which made him fall into the ground. "Honestly, I'm really sorry for what I've done to you." he spoke.

Killia battled against the Martial Artist he fought, but he couldn't say it was easy. Souls seemed to evade the attacks far easier than living beings could. But it didn't mean that some punches didn't worked. The Martial Artist admitted himself that hitting Killia was nowhere as easy because that, even if he is alive, his reflexes were really good. Both were trying to hit each other, but it looked like none of their fists would ever be in the opponent's face. "Here goes… Haah!" Killia spoke, throwing another punch. The Martial Artist threw his punch as well and they clashed again. Then, in the opportunity, Killia prepared a skill. " _ **Purgatory Palm**_!" he proclaimed and hit it with a fist. The space around the Martial Artist started to crack until it finally broke and he stood lying in the ground.

With Usalia, it looked like a game of cat and mouse. She was desperate to escape, not wanting to battle the soul a single bit. The Martial Artist ran after her all the time as she tried to flee. However, a rock made her Prinny trip and both fell down. The Martial Artist closed in and looked at her. "H-Help, plip!" she requested. Then, another girl appeared right between them. "Y-You!" Usalia exclaimed. "Seriously, it's just one after another. Fine… I'll do this one too." the girl said. She raised her hands and started to charge energy. " _ **Mephistopheles**_!" she proclaimed. A tombstone fell right into the soul and after some time, a corpse appeared. The little girl jumped and started to beat him hardly. Soon, it reverted back, but the Martial Artist was defeated.

 _ **BGM: Lullaby of a Deserted Hell plays again**_

The souls were defeated but they wanted to keep going. "Please, enough! We don't want to hurt you! Can't you see that?" Agni objected. The souls looked at each other and agreed. The Gunner walked forward again and looked at Agni with a smile in his face. "Well, thanks for finding our battle ability worthy of respect, but I would have preferred to settle this through words." Agni commented and the souls agreed. "At least they won't attack us anymore. Having someone who is able to talk with them is really helpful too…" Killia commented. "How are you feeling, Usalia? Are you hurt somewhere?" the girl spoke. "Well, I'm fine, but not thanks to you, plip. I didn't ask for your help in the first place!" Usalia spoke. "Now, now… you don't have to act like that, Usalia. She helped us, so just say 'thank you' to… erm…" Agni spoke. " _ **Majorita**_. That's my name. I'm just helping you because I have to. And just to correct you, I need Usalia alive." She introduced and made her statement.

Once she spoke her name, the souls shivered and stepped back. "I'm guessing that Majorita is scaring them because she is who she is. Can you confirm it, Agni?" Killia asked. Agni went forward and asked the Gunner if they were scared of Majorita. He negated the fact but it just made proof that they were scared of her. "I think they are." Agni affirmed. "Majorita, go away! No one called you!" Usalia complained. "Ugh, fine, fine. I'm going… but if something like this happens again, I'm appearing to say hello to whoever threatens your life Got it?" she said before leaving.

The souls calmed down once Majorita disappeared. Agni decided to take the opportunity to ask them about the others. "Excuse me, but I have a question. About those people who attacked your friends earlier… which way did they went?" he asked. One of the Martial Artists spoke to Agni and pointed to a direction that took them to some deep parts of the Netherworld. He nodded and looked back at Killia and Usalia. "It seems they went more deep. They just spoke that they went really fast, so it might be possible that they are far from us." Agni spoke. "As I said, we don't have many choices. Let's keep going." He said. Before they left, the Gunner soul told Agni something and then he disappeared with the other two. "What did he say, plip?" Usalia asked. "… Avenge his fallen friends. That's what he asked of us." Agni spoke, a little sad. Killia and Usalia closed their faces as well.

* * *

 _ **BGM: Grave Cave (Koumajou Densetsu II: Stranger's Requiem)**_

The atmosphere became more obscure. The darkness was almost becoming more intense to tolerate and even if there was a way to pass through it, ignoring it was hard, especially if someone clings tightly into your leg. "I won't lie, this is some excessive darkness for a single place. It's as if every single nook and cranny needs the black color." Agni commented. "You're afraid of the dark, Agni?" Killia asked. "No, that's not it. But it bothers me a little that there is almost no light around here." he said. "I see. By the way, where's Usalia?" Killia asked. "On my leg." Agni pointed. And she was holding tightly into his leg, with her eyes closed. She was shaking, scared of the dark. Every once and then, Agni patted her lightly on the head to calm her down.

Then, a single light came near them. It was a soul of a Red Mage and it seemed worried, looking for help. "Look, a soul. Maybe she can tell us where we can find Seraphina and the others." Killia suggested. Agni walked near her, but she started to storm him with help requests. "W-Wait a moment, I see that you need help but please, explain it first." Agni tried to calm the soul down. She "breathed" and started to explain what happened for her to be worried. Agni nodded and then looked back at Killia. "It seems some souls are fighting some strangers. Do you think it could be…?" Agni asked him. Killia thought about it and the only answer he found was that those strangers were Seraphina, Christo, Zeroken and Red Magnus. "It has to be them. We don't have any other explanation." Killia said. Agni nodded and looked back at the soul. "Can you please take us there?" he asked. The soul nodded and started to walk into a direction.

 _ **BGM:**_ _ **Sakura Flower Flash**_ _ **(Koumajou Densetsu II: Stranger's Requiem)**_

But before they could even move, something appeared. Rather, some people. This time, they were Monsters. A group of three Kill Riders and two Diabolos. "Oh, so there are people alive in here. Good. All those souls are getting really boring." a Kill Rider spoke. The soul girl got scared. "They attack innocent souls, I see. Probably this is why the others were targeted." Agni commented. "Then we have no choice. Let's defeat them." Killia spoke, entering battle position. Agni looked at the trembling Usalia and gave her a little shake. "We're going into battle now, Usalia. They aren't souls, so you don't have to be scared, OK?" he comforted her. Usalia quietly nodded and called her Prinny.

 _ **BGM:**_ _ **Sakura Flower Flash**_ _ **still playing**_

The Kill Riders rushed at them with their spears. They held them by defending the attacks, but they were pushed a little. Agni gave the soul girl a quick stare and she disappeared to hide. Once she was out of sight, Killia pushed his Kill Rider away with a fist. Usalia used her small size to throw him out of balance and Agni did a twist and used a boot kick to push him. But just when they broke free, the two Diabolos came right at Killia and Agni, attacking both with their _**Reckless Charge**_. "You should have stood back when you had the chance! Take this!" one of them said as both pointed their spears and drove Agni and Killia off with powerful beams. "Killia! Agni! Plip!" Usalia said.

However, when the beams shrunk, they could see Agni and Killia defending in the air. "Impossible! How did they-" the other Diabolos said. Killia charged his fists in fire and aimed at them. "It's our turn now. _**Hellfire Shot**_!" Killia proclaimed and started to shoot fireballs at the Diabolos. After striking the two monsters with a fire rain, he charged it and released a powerful fireball that exploded into a fiery vortex upon reaching them. As they were sent in the air, Agni charged his own skill. "I'll try it again… _**Reduction**_!" he proclaimed. Agni shot a dark slash at both and they fell right on the ground.

The Kill Riders looked at the entire scene and forgot about Usalia, who started to run around them. She planned to distract them until Killia and Agni could reach her. _Alright, it's working, plip! Now just a little more…_ she thought. However, a dark fog started to raise under the Kill Riders. "Eh? What is going on, plip?" she asked herself. Then, Majorita reappeared at the scene. "Die, you insects! _**Necro Wave**_!" she proclaimed. A giant wave of corpses rose from the fog, hitting all the Kill Riders. They all came in big numbers, which made difficult for them to react. At the end of the skill, they were all defeated.

 _ **BGM: Mystery Haze**_

"Ugh… beaten by some kids…" a Kill Rider spoke before falling down. Then, an emblem fell down of his body. It was shaped like a skull and had 2 scythes behind it. "This symbol… is it from some army, plip?" Usalia asked. "Who knows… maybe it's just some badge from some camp." Majorita replied. "I wasn't asking you! I was asking to Killia and Agni!" Usalia responded bitterly. The other two just stood quiet, looking at the symbol. Even the soul girl looked at it and said something to Agni. "She says that she doesn't recognize the symbol. She also said that she doesn't know about any sort of camp in this Netherworld." He said. "See? You and your stupid ideas… in fact, I don't remember myself calling for you, Majorita! So shoo away, plip!"

 _ **BGM: Desire for Execution (Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc)**_

Once Majorita left, Agni asked Usalia. "Usalia, why do you treat Majorita that badly? She has been doing many nice things to you, but you keep dismissing her like that…" he asked. Usalia looked away, but she answered. "Because Majorita did something that Usalia will never forgive, plip." She replied. "If it's not much, may… I ask you what she did?" Agni asked, but Usalia stood silent, with her little eyes closed. "Back in the Dark War, Majorita destroyed Usalia's Netherworld, Toto Bunny. Not only that, but she was cursed with a spell that could have killed her if Usalia didn't eat curry, which she despised back then." he explained. "Then… why is she…" Agni kept asking. "Majorita died once but she used her own spell to revive herself. The price for her revival is that she must do everything Usalia wants or else she will die." Killia finished the explanation. Agni looked down a bit and then looked back at Usalia. "Usalia, I'm sorry. It was so insensitive of me to make you dig a horrible memory. Can you forgive me?" he asked. Usalia gave her head a little shake and looked back at him. "It's OK, plip. It actually made me remind of something good too." she said and smiled. "I remembered about my parents… how much they loved me. And now that they're resting, Usalia must be a good ruler. That is a memory that reassures me when I'm down." She said. Killia smiled a little and Agni gave her a sad smile. Then, once they all finished the talk, they kept following the soul girl.

 _Good and bad memories exist alike… how come I forgot that fact? When I thought about the memories I lost, it was all about the good ones. I'm so naïve… it's best for me to be prepared._ Agni thought while walking.

* * *

They kept walking but the gloom atmosphere never seemed to leave. In fact, with every step they took, it was getting worse and worse. "This is some dark Netherworld. I'm glad we have a light, but I'm not glad that we're having a soul to be our lantern…" Agni commented. The soul girl looked at him and she gave him a tiny smile. "I know you don't mind, but even so…" he said. "Don't worry. As long as we're not that distant, everything should be fine." Killia said, trying to cheer them up. "Well, Usalia isn't in my leg anymore, so that can be said again." he replied. This time, Usalia was holding his hand and looking frenetically to every side. Then, the soul girl stopped and started to point over a direction. It was bright in there. "W-What's going on over there, plip?!" Usalia asked. Agni and Killia glanced a little further. "Those are…!" Agni commented.

 _ **BGM: Objection -CROSS SWORD- (Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair)**_

Seraphina, Red Magnus, Christo and Zeroken were surrounded by souls. They were fighting them, but the situation looked pretty awful on their side. "There are too many of them! How are we supposed to win at this rate?!" Seraphina questioned while shooting. "*huff*… haaaah… I don't know, but if this keeps up, I'll fall…" Zeroken said, exhausted. "Heh, losing your touch, Zero? I barely broke a sweat!" Red Magnus boasted, but he was actually breathing heavily. "H-Hold on tight… we must overcome this obstacle…!" Christo tried to encourage, yet holding himself into his knees. It would seem the battle was favoring the souls.

Usalia looked at it, but was still scared, not having the will to fight. "S-Should we talk to them, plip? M-Maybe they'll listen if we-" she tried to suggest, but Agni sighed. "At the current rate of things, talking won't work at all. Our only option right now is to save them through force." He said, taking our his rapier. "As much as I hate to do this, we have to save those idiots. Let's go." Killia spoke and dashed towards the battle. Agni followed suit. Usalia planned to stay there, but the soul girl followed the other two. "A-A-Ah! P-Please, w-wait for me, plip!" she said, running after them.

 _ **BGM: Objection -CROSS SWORD- still playing**_

As soon as a Warrior soul was about to slash Zeroken with his sword, Agni came and defended him. He rose his rapier while still holding the sword, throwing the Warrior soul off-balance, giving the time Zeroken needed to kick him away. "Whew, that was close! Thanks a lot, Agni!" he said. "Don't let your guard down. Here they come!" Agni answered as the Warrior soul was running back at them, accompanied by a Rabbit soul. The Rabbit tried to attack Agni with its carrot sword and Agni defended it. They started to clash their blades into a fierce duel. But soon, he managed to disarm it with a sideway slash and defeated it with a powerful kick aimed directly at its neck. Meanwhile, Zeroken was evading all of the attacks. "Ha! You'll never hit me like that!" he said, punching the sword. "And to finish in grand style! _**Exploding Tiger**_!" he proclaimed, hitting a kick and trapping the Warrior soul into a wind vortex. With a powerful stomp coming from Zeroken, he defeated the enemy with a wind burst.

Seraphina was being chased by two Fight Mistress souls. As she was about to be punched, Killia came and defended her. "Sir Killia…! You're my hero!" she praised him. "*sigh*… Just get ready and fight." he spoke. She nodded and stepped back a little. The souls tried to attack Killia with fists and kicks, but he defended all of them. Of course, his own punches and kicks were being defended as well. Even if he was skilled, a 2 VS 1 match could never give advantage to the solo fighter into normal conditions. "Sir Killia, please move!" Seraphina called. Killia nodded and quickly evaded. She used her power to trap the souls into a giant heart. He stated to punch them until the heart started to break apart. Then, they stood close to each other, charging their powers. " _ **Heart Ensemble**_!" they proclaimed together, shooting a powerful beam combined from both powers. The heart finally tore itself in pieces, with the souls going along with it. "Yaay! We did it! Victory hug!" she said, leaping at Killia. However, he gave a step to the side and evaded it, making Seraphina fall into the ground.

Christo and Red Magnus stood back to back as Skull souls looked fiercely at them. They were chanting spells in order to attack them. "Heh, guess we gotta get them, Lil' C-Sto! You ready, man?" Red Magnus asked. "There aren't many options so I'll have to play along for a while. Let's finish this quickly." he answered, shooting an arrow. However, that didn't threw the Skull soul of his balance. In the end, both were able to chant, using _**Fire**_ spells at them. Both evaded their magic attacks and then Usalia came running. She started to run around them, distracting the souls. "This is our chance! _**Rapid Arrow**_!" Christo proclaimed. He aimed at the soul and shot arrows at a fast rate, dealing enough damage to defeat it. "Heh, not bad. But look at this! _**Yo-Yo Trick**_!" Red Magnus proclaimed. He swung his axe like a yo-yo and threw it directly at the other soul, defeating it. Skulls were known to have low defense against physical attacks, so it wasn't hard to beat them with a single skill.

 _ **BGM: The Afternoon Streets (Kingdom Hearts II)**_

After the battle with them, all of the souls vanished. Soon, the soul girl they have been accompanying for a while thanked them and decided to explain what was happening. "So… let me see if I understood it correctly. The reason why the souls are getting agitated like this is because a mass disappearance happened recently?" Agni asked and she nodded. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! How the hell did he understood that?!" Red Magnus asked. "Apparently, Agni can talk with souls. That's how we managed to communicate with them." Killia explained. "It helped us in some situations, plip." Usalia spoke. "I see. We've never managed to understand them, even when we asked about the thieves…" Seraphina commented.

"Well, if that's the case, we'll investigate and see if we can save those souls, OK? It's the least we can do after you helped us." Agni said, smiling. She smiled even more at his comment and gave him a quick hug. After that, she spoke another thing to him. "Oh, so you actually saw more living people? And… they were holding something covered by a blanket…" he spoke. "It's the thief! Where did he went? Where?!" Zeroken asked. "Calm down or you might scare her." Christo said. The soul girl pointed to a certain direction. "So they went to that direction as far as you can remember, huh… That helps. Thank you once again." Agni spoke. She waved and finally disappeared. "Whoo! All's well when ends well! Now, after the thief!" Red Magnus said.

 _ **BGM: Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**_

Agni, Killia and Usalia gave them serious glances. Seraphina, Christo, Red Magnus and Zeroken had their nervous feelings returning all at once. "You know, your little 'reasonable' rampage gave us quite the trouble… the souls began to think we were there for attacking them as well and you broke our dialogue option during this entire game of tag." Killia said. "W-Well, that happens in many places. I mean, demons are violent by nature, right?" Christo tried to give the situation a turn, but his excuse just made them even more serious than before. "It was dark… it was scary… I'm angry, plip. I didn't wanted that!" Usalia said, staring at them. "Hehehe… sorry…?" Zeroken decided to try. Agni just sighed. "The next time I decide to cook or bake, I should prepare a jail for you all, just in case." he commented.

"What? Why, now I'm insulted! Are you comparing me with those brainless monkeys?" Seraphina decided to indulge into the matter. Killia and the other two just passed by them and spoke a single answer. "What even." Seraphina opened her mouth widely and they passed. "Aren't you coming already…? We're going to solve this." Agni said, serious. They nodded and followed suit.

* * *

They walked forward, but the space seemed the same. No matter how much time they spent walking, nothing seemed to change perspective. It's like they were frozen in that space. "This is unusual… we don't seem to be changing our perspective about the environment." Christo commented. "I can relate to it. No matter how much we walk, everything is the same. And not because of the Netherworld itself, but because it's the same place we were some minutes ago." Killia spoke. "What's going on? Are we locked in time or something?" Seraphina asked. "No, I think time is passing normally. I think the problem is… we're on a separate space." Agni suggested. "A separate space, plip? What do you mean, Agni?" Usalia asked.

Agni moved a little forward and stopped at a certain position not too away from them. Then, he pointed his finger in thin air. "Red Magnus, can you punch this exact space my finger is pointing?" he asked. "Oh, sure. Here comes a super punch!" Red Magnus replied. He moved towards Agni and punched the space. "Whoa! I touched something!" he exclaimed, leaving the others surprised. Then, Zeroken went there and punched the same space as well. "H-He's right! There's something here!" Zeroken spoke.

 _ **BGM: Battle Field - N.Y. Central (Black Rock Shooter: The Game)**_

A black knight appeared. He looked directly at them. "Who are you? What do you wish with us?" Agni spoke. As he did, the black knight moved forward and appeared to be surprised. "Lord Agni… is that truly you, my Lord?" he spoke. "Lord… Agni? Do I… know you?" he asked. The knight looked away. "So it is true as well… you lost your own memory. I suppose I have to reintroduce myself to you." he said. After that, he bowed down. "I am _**Asterius**_. I am a knight from the Netherworld of _**Inferno**_ … and your servant, Lord Agni Blackheart." he spoke.

It didn't seemed like he was lying, but none of them were able to truly believe in what Asterius spoke just now. "Asterius, correct me if I'm wrong, but were you the one who trapped us in this separate space? If yes, then why?" Christo asked calmly, but Asterius got rispid and looked at him serious. "You had the gall to ask me it, did you not? You should know very well what you have done, kidnapper." he spoke. They all stood surprised at how Asterius spoke to them. "K-Kidnapper? But who did I even-" he asked back, but stopped midway after analyzing the situation from the beginning. "Hold on a second. Are you, by any chance, assuming we kidnapped Agni?" Christo spoke. "I am not just assuming it, I am certain of it. You all kidnapped Lord Agni and whether the reason is noble or not, it is still a crime!" Asterius spoke. Agni tried to interfere. "W-Wait a moment, this isn't right at all! I wasn't kidnapped by anyone!" he spoke, but Asterius gave him a saddened smile. "Do not worry, Lord Agni. I will finish the work here soon. Please, wait outside calmly." Asterius answered and using his powers, he teleported Agni out of the locked space. "As for you all… prepare to join the life of the souls in this world!" he spoke, going into battle position.

 _ **BGM: Alien class. A ''MEFE - MZMA'' (Black Rock Shooter: The Game)**_

Soon as he spoke, Asterius used a laser as his opener. Aiming directly at the center of the space they all stood, a dark fire pillar rose, surprising them and taking off their balances. Since he was the close one, Red Magnus was the first one to be assaulted. With motions of dark fire, Asterius attacked Red Magnus and threw him away. "Old man! Oh, now you're getting some!" Zeroken said, rushing at Asterius. "Wait, Zeroken!" Christo tried to call him, but it was too late. The young fighter tried to attack him at all costs, but when it came to Asterius, hitting him was almost like hitting a shadow. When Zeroken finally managed to hit a hard body, it was a trap. "Huh?!" he exclaimed as his fist was literally inside Asterius. The servant picked his arm and tossed him into the air. " _ **Gaia's Eruption**_!" he proclaimed. Another dark laser came from Asterius eye, going directly into Zeroken, burning him as a whole and exploding him back to them.

Seraphina was the next one to do her move. She stared to shoot at Asterius, but none of her bullets seemed to make a single damage on him. "They're not working… what's going on?!" she questioned. "To actually see this pathetic scene of you all, trying to hit a free form such as myself. I suppose it is inevitable. However, I have a duty to perform and I will not fail." He spoke. "So he is a free form… that's why our attacks aren't working." Christo commented. "Monster or not, we have to defeat him and get back to Agni. Let's go!" Killia said, dashing at him. Christo began shooting arrows as Seraphina tried to hit him with bullets once again. Once he reached Asterius, he clashed his fists with the dark fire motions the free form used. On the right moment, Killia managed to hit his fist on Asterius. And this time, it hurt. "Gah… how did you managed to…" Asterius exclaimed. Then, he saw that one of Seraphina's bullets had managed to stay on his body, giving Killia the option to hurt him.

As his resort to victory, Asterius started to drain the darkness around them. At that time, Zeroken finally went conscious again. "Huh… Eh?! W-What's going on?!" he asked. "I don't know, but it doesn't sounds good…" Christo said. When he was enveloped by black energy, Asterius reverted himself back to his original form. He began to charge his energy once again. "Zeroken!" Killia called. The wolf nodded and went near him. Both started to charge their energy and focus it on one. "Ultimate Demon Technique! Final Skill!" they said together. "fEeL FreE tO faLL dOWn InTO THe ABYSS!" Asterius's distorted scream echoed as he shot a dark flame beam out of his mout. " _ **Avidya Holy Waters**_!" both warriors proclaimed together as they shot an enormous beam of light. Although Asterius was bigger, their beam had more power and so he was defeated. Soon, the human form returned and he fell into the ground. With his defeat, the fake space broke and they returned to the real Spirit Interment.

 _ **BGM: Revenge Blues**_

"Guys!" Agni exclaimed as all of them returned to the original space of Spirit Interment. "Did we make you wait for too long?" Killia asked. "No, but I was worried." he answered. "Heh, this was an easy fight. I expected a challenge, but it ended up being child's game" Red Magnus commented, proud. "Shut it, you idiot." Seraphina said. Agni gave them a relieved sigh.

Asterius kneeled down in pain and exhaustion. "Ugh… I used too much power to create and maintain that trap. In the end, I could not…" he said. They all looked at him and Agni moved forward. "Wait. Don't go too close. It could be a trap." Christo said, stopping him with an arm. "Just let me try this once. If it's a trap, I'll fall for it." Agni spoke, moving forward. He kneeled near Asterius who looked at him in shame. "Lord Agni, I apologize… but I failed. This was not supposed to happen, but I was not able to-" Asterius kept apologizing, but Agni interrupted him. "If you had heard me in the first place, I would tell you that I wasn't kidnapped. They're trying to help me with my memory problem. And… it includes the fact that I don't recognize you." Agni spoke. Asterius looked down for a moment but looked back at his master. "Even if you forgot me, Lord Agni, I know my place as your faithful servant. Until you recover all of your lost memories and even if you will not be able to, I will keep serving you. It is my honor." Asterius spoke. Agni nodded and both rose together.

"Well, now that a new servant- I mean, ally has joined us, why don't we keep our chase? We still have to find the responsible for the cakenapping!" Seraphina commented. "Oh yeah, I still want that cake! Let's keep moving on!" Zeroken spoke. Asterius nodded out of a sudden. "About the cake robbery, I am partially responsible for it." He said. "WHAT?! Then where's the cake?!" Red Magnus questioned. "I am sorry to inform you, masters and mistresses, but it is now with the other servant. That was all part of the plan we made to lure Lord Agni back to us." Asterius spoke. "Another… servant… this seems familiar…" Agni finally spoke, "Yay! We'll be able to discover another memory, plip!" Usalia commemorated. "Then we should get after it. Let's go." Killia said. The group walked forward. _You are the last resort. Show them we are not for jokes here._ Asterius thought, while walking.

* * *

They all walked a little more until they reached the altar where the Overlord of Spirit Interment once stood. He was killed by Majorita in the Dark War and since then, no other person took his place. "It has been such a long time since we last came here." Killia commented. "Surely it has been. Isn't this the place where we first met Majorita?" Seraphina reminisced while asking. "Precisely. Back at the Dark War, we met Majorita here and she had already killed the Overlord of Spirit Interment. No other demon took his position, as far as I'm concerned." Christo said. Agni walked forward towards the end of the altar and looked around. "Is it something wrong, Agni? Why you're looking around like that?" Zeroken asked. "We're not alone. There's someone else here, hiding somewhere." He commented.

Christo used his skill to investigate. "Agni's right. I don't know where it is, but there's something here." He spoke. The group looked around but nothing seemed to be there. Then, Asterius walked towards Agni and stood right at his side. "Lord Agni, I will take you to somewhere safer." He said. "Where we can stay then? I don't think we'll be able to find whatever it is…" Agni asked. "Lord Agni, there is no _we_. I meant you." He said. The others looked right at him and questioned. "Hold it. What are you planning?" Killia asked.

 _ **BGM: Here Comes It! (Black Rock Shooter: The Game)**_

"I leave this to you." Asterius said. With a cape swing, both disappeared. "Wait!" Killia tried to call them, but it was too late. Suddenly, Zeroken was assaulted by a shadow. Its last attack made him spin and fall into the ground. "What the heck?! Hey, Zero!" Red Magnus called him. Zeroken got up groggy, looking at the being standing there. "So, you're the bastards who kidnapped Master Agni, huh? Very well." It started to speak. Then, it turned around and faced them with a angered look, flames burning from its eyes. "W-Who are you, plip? What do you want with us?!" Usalia asked. "Heh, at the very least I have to let you know that. I'm _**Cerberus**_ , faithful servant of Master Agni Blackheart!" he introduced himself. "So you're the responsible for stealing the cake. Well, I'll let YOU know that I want it so badly, so for your own safety, give it back." Seraphina spoke, pointing her guns at him. "Worrying about a cake when I'm about to take your lives? If you treat me as some sort of game, it'll be easy to dig you into your little graves. I thought this would be challenging but I'm dealing with pathetic weaklings." Cerberus boasted himself.

Christo did a quick analysis of Cerberus before he could speak anything. "He surely is strong. But I supposed that we'll go into battle. Right, Killia?" he asked. Killia nodded and stepped forward. "Oh, so you're taking the front? Fine, I'll beat you down first!" Cerberus said, dashing towards Killia in order to attack him. However, as he tried to slash him with his claw, Killia parried his attack. The demon wolf used his speed in order to outlast his opponent, but every single attack he threw was being parried over and over again... "What the… all of my attacks are being blocked! Damn you! Who the hell are you?!" he questioned, backing off. Killia cracked his fists and entered into his stance. "You may be his servant, but we're trying to help Agni with his memory. You're not the only ones who wish to give him some aid. I'll defeat you and then I'll save him from Asterius once again." he answered. The others entered into their stances, ready to fight Cerberus.

 _ **BGM: Alien class. A ''MEFE - MZMA'' (Black Rock Shooter: The Game)**_

Cerberus encircled all of them with fast lunges. Eventually, he locked them into a circle he created. "What's the matter?! Can't keep it up with my speed?!" his voice echoed around and soon, he started to ram on them. Cerberus was too fast for any of them to keep up. But in a moment, he slipped as he grazed through Zeroken. "It's payback time! _**Overload Skill: Superluminal Wolf**_!" he proclaimed. With a whirlwind, Zeroken managed to overrun Cerberus and created his other 3 clones. Soon, they engaged on a speed duel, but the servant was once again overrun by the clones while the real Zeroken attacked him. "Take this! _**Phantom Blow**_!" he proclaimed once again. Zeroken and his clones punched Cerberus to the air and disappeared. Then, they reunited back at one single body and he punched his enemy back to the ground. "Heh, you got served!" he mocked.

But once Cerberus reached the ground, he vanished. Suddenly, Christo felt himself a little uneasy. "I pick you. _**Prey Chaser**_!" Cerberus proclaimed. Christo started to get slashed from every single corner. "Not so fast. Take this!" Seraphina proclaimed as she shot a heart directly at them. However, it ended up hitting Christo instead of Cerberus, who reappeared. "Well, aren't you slow? Ended up hitting your friend instead of me." He mocked. Suddenly, a voice echoed into the area. " _ **Reduction!**_ " the voice echoed. Out of nowhere, Asterius fell like a meteor towards the ground and Agni landed right next to Usalia. "Agni, plip!" she said. Asterius tried to get up, but he was incredibly hurt. "Lord… Agni… why…" he said, before falling unconscious. Cerberus, surprised, looked at Agni, who pointed his sword at him. "You're next."

Feeling intimidated, Cerberus drained a black mist, similar to what Asterius did. With a pillar of fire, he returned to his original three-headed form. "WAAAAHAHAHAHAH! H-H-He's enormous!" Zeroken said. "What… ugh…" Agni tumbled as his head started to hurt once again. "I'm sorry, Master. _**Flame Catastrophe!**_ " he proclaimed, launching a big beam of fire at them. Red Magnus hurried and covered Agni before he got burned, as the others all defended themselves at the best of their abilities. "Red Magnus… I…" he spoke. "Don't sweat it, Lil' A! I've got us covered!" Red Magnus said, as he jumped really high. " _ **GIANT BODY SLAM!**_ " he screamed. As Cerberus looked upwards, a giant thing descended right into him. He was crushed by it and returned to his humanoid form.

 _ **BGM: Path of Repentance (Final Fantasy X)**_

Agni opened his eyes and saw Killia and Zeroken kneeling right next to him. They gave him their hands and helped him getting up. "Are you feeling better?" Killia asked. "Yeah, but… I just remembered more." He spoke. "Really?! So what did you find out now?" Zeroken asked. He walked forward as Seraphina, Christo and Usalia were securing that Cerberus and Asterius weren't moving. "Oh, he woke up. Honestly, what's with you, falling down out of nowhere?" Seraphina questioned, a little irritated. Agni looked at the two unconscious humanoids. "Please, heal them. I need to talk with them." He asked. "Are you sure about this? They might attack us again." Christo pondered over his decision. But Agni nodded at him. Not questioning much, Christo used his _special magic_ to heal them.

They woke up all of a sudden and looked around. "We're not dead?" Cerberus asked. "I guess not." Asterius commented. "Hey… you two…" Agni spoke. They immediately turned to face him. "Asterius… Cerbeus… I remember you two. My servants… my allies… back from Inferno…" Agni reminisced. "M-Master…!" Cerberus spoke as he lunged at Agni and hugged him tightly.

 _ **BGM: Living With Determination -Iwatodai Station Arrange- (Persona 3)**_

"H-Hey!" Agni exclaimed. "M-Master… *sniff*... I was so worried! So, so, SO worried! When I heard that you disappeared, I… waaaaah!" he cried. No one could understand what was going on. Then, Asterius moved forward. "Lord Agni, allow us to reintroduce ourselves to you once more, for good measure. I am Asterius and he is Cerberus. We are both from the Netherworld of Inferno and we are your servants." he spoke calmly. Agni looked at him and then looked at the crying Cerberus once again. His head started to hurt a little. "Ugh… your names… I…" he groaned. "M-Master!" Cerberus spoke, worried.

"Yes… Cerberus… Asterius… you two... are back." he spoke, reassured. "Ugh… WAAAAAAAAAAH! MASTER REMEMBERS! HE DIDN'T FORGET US!" Cerberus broke down in tears once again. But as they looked, even Asterius was a bit teary. "L-Lord Agni… I am so relieved to see that you are safe. I didn't told it back then, but… oh, am I ever glad to see you alive." Asterius spoke, trying to hold his tears. "I… see… but please, Cerberus, stop crying or I'll be soaked in tears." Agni commented. Cerberus backed off, still crying.

Killia moved forward and decided to ask him. "Do you remember anything else? Are you able to remember who you are thanks to them?" he asked. Unfortunately, Agni looked disappointed at him. "It triggered my memories about them, but… it still feels like such a blank." Agni commented. Cerberus sniffed one last time and them spoke more firmly, yet saddened. "I'm so sorry, Master, but we can't seem to remember anything too. At least, we know for a fact that we served you for a long time, but nothing comes to mind about you." he said. "That is indeed a shame. For us to not remember our lord… it irritates me." Asterius spoke. "Don't blame yourselves. We don't know the source of our forgetful minds but we'll recover our memories. I'm sure of it." he said.

 _ **Agni's servants, Cerberus and Asterius, joined the party!**_

 _ ***BGM stops***_

"Wait just a moment!" Seraphina interrupted. Everyone looked at her. "We came here for something a little more important than some memories. You guys know, the cake THEY stole!" she spoke, pointing at Cerberus and Asterius. "Oh yeah, you're right! Where's the cake?!" Red Magnus questioned. "You two." Agni spoke.

 _ **BGM: Joy -In the Labyrinth- (Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth)**_

At Agni's command, Cerberus took the cake out of nowhere, intact. Asterius snapped and from the mysterious fog, a table filled with plates and spoons and comfortable chairs appeared. The group sat to enjoy the cake. "Alright, since this was made with my ingredients, I'll be the first one to try it out." Seraphina spoke, as she ate a portion of her slice. She paralyzed and let the spoon fall. "Was it that bad?" Agni asked. And then, she fell to the ground, chair and everything. As they looked at her, she was drooling with a completely satisfied face.

"Alright, it's my turn!" Red Magnus screamed, as he ate his entire portion with his hand. He too paralyzed for some seconds and then screamed once again. "This is SUPER DELICIOUS! WHAT AN EXPLOSION OF CAKE!" he let his war cry. Curious, Zeroken ate the cake next. "Awooooo! This… this is THE cake! It's so good!" he howled. Christo and Usalia were the next ones to eat them. "By the gods, this is… perfection! A mix in flavors between the white chocolate and strawberries, the cold and sweet whipped cream… it results into a chemical madness which can only bring joy! I bless the hands of Agni Blackheart!" he exclaimed. "Mmhmm! This is really sweet, plip! I loved it!" Usalia commented, being the less exaggerate of the group.

Agni looked at how they reacted to the cake and scratched his head. "Um… aren't you guys being overboard with those commentaries? It's just a simple cake, that's all." He said. "Simple as it is, you can't deny it's really good. You should eat it too, even if you're the one who made it." Killia spoke, while taking considerable bites. Agni decided to prove his own cake. "… Wow, it's good. I don't remember ever eating the sweets I make so…" he spoke, while eating.

From a certain distance, the servants were looking at the scene. "At least I am glad that he has made friends while we were gone. " Asterius commented. Cerberus immediately looked at Asterius with a disgusted face. "Heh, you're glad? No, I'M glad. No, more than that, I'm glad +1!" he said. Asterius just sighed. "Cerberus, we had only returned to Lord Agni's side. Will you honestly start a discussion right at this happy moment?" Asterius asked. But Cerberus began to make faces, mocking his rival. "Oooooh, someone's scaaaaareeed! Maybe because I'm the best between both of us and everyone knows that I serve Master Agni waaaay more proficiently than you will ever do." He mocked. "What? I will let you know, sir, that I am known to be a renown, refined and loyal servant. I had a line of people waiting for my services. Between us, I believe you are nothing but a childish rookie." Asterius rebounded. "Oh yeah? Your 'renown' service was called later than mine, so I suppose that the only rookie here is you. Better to accept it, man. It hurts less." Cerberus kept mocking. "You are unable to serve tea, to clean or even to cook. Those are basics that all servants are supposed to know. What kind of servant cannot do simple housework?" Asterius spoke. "I'm a hunter, not a butler! Also, there's already you to bow down at those tasks while I'm risking my blood proudly on the battlefield for Master. Battle skills are superior to house skills and that's common knowledge!" Cerberus spoke. "I put my life on the line for Lord Agni as well. To synthetize my logic in one sentence, you can only bark." Asterius said. Cerberus stepped forward, angry. "You wanna pick a 1X1 against me, bro?!" he challenged. "Anytime, little puppy." Asterius answered.

This was another thing that he remembered: Cerberus and Asterius looked at each other as rivals and ended up fighting a lot of times. Agni just sighed at the scene. "What am I to do with these two?" he asked and returned to eat the cake.

* * *

 _ **Character Information and Updates**_

 _ **Agni Blackheart**_

Visual:  . /demongaze/images/c/ca/Main_ /revision/latest?cb=20140821035037 (Exchange both eyes being red and his attire is white instead of black. His eyes are purple and his blade is thinner.)

Unique Skills:

 _ **The Most Loyal (Combo Skill with Cerberus and Asterius):**_ Agni is about to take the front when Cerberus and Asterius rush ahead to defeat the enemies. However, as they fight the enemies, they start discussing in the middle of the battle. Agni gets angry, removes his punishing whip and walks towards all of them. The screen goes black and it reappears with Agni cleaning his hands while Cerberus, Asterius and the enemies are on the ground.

 _ **Cerberus**_

Visual:  b8f1/f/2009/340/f/2/cerberus_by_  (The under part is composed of black, holed jeans and he walks barefoot. His feet are wolf feet.)

Original Form: 614f/th/pre/f/2011/181/7/f/cerberus_by_

Title: _**Agni's Servant**_

Class: _**Monster**_

Evility: _**Three-Headed Hunter**_ (Triples damage given on Revenge Mode.)

Weapon Skills: None.

Unique Skills:

 _ **My New Toy:**_ treats his enemy as if he was a toy and bites him strongly. Chance of dropping defense stats.

 _ **Prey Chaser:**_ rushes and slashes enemy with claws multiple times.

 _ **Flame Catastrophe:**_ transforms into original form and launches a jet of blaze at enemies, burning them.

 _ **Go and Fetch It! (Combo Skill with Agni):**_ Agni grabs the enemy and calls Cerberus. Then, he throws the enemy away as if he was some Frisbee, enticing and making Cerberus go after it. He runs through the lands, climbs a mountain and bites the enemy strongly, rushing back at Agni while craving his teeth in the enemy's flesh. When he comes back, the enemy is spat away.

 _ **Grave Canine (Magichange Skill):**_ the user points the Cerberus Glove at his enemies and a hell hound mouth bites them deeply.

 _ **Furious Instinct (Magichange Skill):**_ the energy from the Cerberus Glove takes the user and they rush at the enemy with blows to kill them. At the last one, their punch goes through the enemy's body.

 _ **All Hounds, With Me! (Magichange Skill):**_ Cerberus returns to normal and calls a big pack of hell hounds that surrounds the enemy. With an order from the user, all of them spit fire blasts at the enemy.

Overload Skill: _**Mad Dog**_ (Doubles attack power but becomes uncontrollable for the turn used.)

 _ **Asterius**_

Visual: . (His eye glows red instead of purple and he has no sword)

Original Form: .

Title: _**Agni's Servant**_

Class: _**Monster**_

Evility: _**Coherent Darkness**_ (Decreases allies' MP usage by 10%.)

Weapon Skills: None.

Unique Skills:

 _ **Gaia's Eruption:**_ throws the enemy in the air and shoots a dark laser from one eye that burns them.

 _ **Blaze of Hades:**_ after attacking enemies with dark fire motions, releases a laser from the glowing eye and raises a big pillar of dark fire.

 _ **Umbra Monomachia:**_ transforms into original form and raises pillars of darkness and dark fire that covers all enemies and damages them.

 _ **Public Execution (Combo Skill with Agni):**_ Agni slashes the enemy three times and sends it to the air. Asterius transforms his hands back into his original form ones and holds the enemy tightly. Agni then summons many blades around the grasp and then shoots them at the enemy.

 _ **Sentence Crest (Magichange Skill):**_ the user slashes the enemy with the Asterius Sword. The slash burns them deeply.

 _ **Judgement Assimilation (Magichange Skill):**_ the user shoots four dark projectiles on the enemies. In the fifth one, the energy that remains around the enemy becomes knives that stabs the enemy.

 _ **Challenge Authority (Magichange Skill):**_ Asterius returns to normal and attacks the enemies together with the user. After doing the tag attack, both back off as Asterius transforms himself into a giant iron lady and presses the enemies inside himself.

Overload Skill: _**Empty from the Beginning**_ (Nullifies all damage received in the turn used.)


	4. My Little Sister's Demonic Roar

_**BGM: Prayer (Bravely Default)**_

 _ **Episode 4: My Little Sister's Demonic Roar**_

 _ **BGM: Specialist (Persona 4)**_

The demon activity in the Pocket Netherworld was higher than before. The warning that came from this mysterious "Death Army" made Seraphina put all of them to work. "Alright, prepare all the shops and the communications with the Netherworlds! I want all systems running at full force!" she commanded with a megaphone. The Prinnies were carrying her into a throne as everyone prepared the settings, pushed boxes, adjusted systems… everything to make the preparations as finished as possible.

The others did helped too. Of course, they weren't happy with the fact that Seraphina was doing absolutely nothing and it was just ordering everyone around. "Geez, why does she have to stay in that throne so lazily while we do all the hard work around here? She's part of the team too, you know." Zeroken complained. "That's the way she is. Either way, we have little to no choices. This affects us as well, so we better do it." Christo commented, yet a little disappointed, showing that he partly agreed with Zeroken. Then, Red Magnus passed by both of them, ramming and making them fall. When he looked, both were under the boxes. "Hey, what'cha doing down there? If you guys don't hurry, I'll super finish it all by myself!" he commented and kept walking. The other two got up and looked angry. "I swear, this old man…!" Zeroken started to growl. Christo just sighed and picked up the boxes, continuing to walk.

Agni was carrying other boxes that seemed a little heavy. He got more than what he was able to carry. "O-Oh no, I'm losing my balance! I'm going to fall!" he commented while going down backwards. But before he could fall, both Killia and Lieze held him. Then, Asterius and Cerberus took the boxes out of nowhere. "Master, are you alright?!" Cerberus asked, extremely worried. "D-Don't worry, I'm fine. And thank you two for holding me before I could fall…" he said. Killia and Lieze just nodded and Cerberus just sighed with a sign of relaxation. "Agni, don't pick more than what you can carry, OK? You'll get hurt." Lieze spoke. "O-OK, I'm… sorry. I thought I could carry all of them by myself, but…" Agni explained himself. "Lord Agni, I know how anxious you are to recover your memories but all that we ask is that you take these problems alongside us and not alone." Asterius said. Agni nodded and Killia put him back into his feet.

"Ahem! Attention! I will hold a meeting now to discuss our next movements. The names I speak must come: Sir Killia, Usalia, Christo, Lieze… Zeroken and… ugh, Red Magnus…" Seraphina announced as the Prinnies took her to the lounge. "I wasn't called… why, though?" Agni asked. "Maybe it's because we're not totally a part of the team yet. But that's mean! I can understand why she wouldn't call Asterius, but why she had to leave me and Master out of it?!" Cerberus questioned. "You idiot, that is not it. Maybe it is because Lord Agni is constantly worried with his memories and Madam Seraphina knows that recovering them is important too." Asterius spoke, irritated. "If that's true, then I'll think more about myself and see if I can find anything. You two should go there and see what we'll do next." Agni said. "Alright. Wait for us here and we'll tell the details, OK?" Killia spoke and Agni nodded.

 _ **BGM: Reasoning (Persona 4)**_

Once Killia and Lieze left, Agni returned to think about something that could help him remember his past. At that moment, Cerberus and Asterius put the boxes they were carrying in the ground. "Master Agni, how about it? Can you see anything?" Cerberus asked. "At the very least, I'm trying. Thing is, this appearance of the Death Army is worrying me so much that it's hard to figure something out about my memories." He explained. "That is true. Although, they have picked weird… or rather, cliché Netherworlds to attack. If I remember correctly, Emperor Void Dark had attacked the strongest Netherworlds first and then-" Asterius began to explain, but Cerberus interrupted him. "Idiot, he didn't go to them first. Those guys were the most resistant, so that's the reason they are so known." He spoke. It was notable that the rude interruption had left Asterius angry, but he decided to move onto another topic instead of arguing with Cerberus.

"I have heard interesting rumors about a fugitive in the run. It seems she had escaped from prison not too while ago and is roaming around a Netherworld called _**Blood Parch**_." He commented. "A fugitive? And she's a girl, on top of that? She got some guts, I'll tell ya." Cerberus spoke, a little surprised. "So, do you have any details on her? Maybe with them, we could tell Killia and the others and go take a look for her." Agni suggested. "That is… the part of the situation I have wanted to evade." Asterius commented. "Eh? Why? Why aren't you going to give the helpful tips?" Cerberus asked. "Please, Asterius. The more details we have, the more easy it'll be to find her." Agni asked once again. "… She is a small girl, currently she appears to be 11 years old. Her hair is blonde, a golden blonde. She wears a white school uniform that appears to be made from Japan and a pink skirt. Also, she carries a fluffy pink bag in her back."

"…!" Agni exclaimed, surprised. "Master Agni, did you found something?!" Cerberus asked, excited. Asterius, on the other hand, wasn't that excited to hear what Agni remembered.

 _ **BGM: Princess in Distress (Paper Mario)**_

He was planting and taking care of the garden, just like his mother asked him to do it. Then, a voice called him. "Big Bro!" it screamed from the distance. When Agni looked, a little girl came right towards him with a big bouquet of flowers. "Look at the beautiful flowers I found! Do you think Mommy will like them?" she asked, happy. "Of course she will. She always loves the gifts you bring to her." He answered. She smiled, really happy. "Let's go give her the flowers, Big Bro! I want to see how she will look like when I give them to her." She said, running towards the door.

 _ ***BGM fades***_

 _My sister…_ _ **Claire Blackheart**_ _...!_

 _ **BGM: Traumerei (Persona 4)**_

"My... little sister... I remember her." Agni spoke, but then, he started to ask more questions and his desperation seemed to grow further and further. "W-Where is she? Where is Claire?! Cerberus, Asterius…!" he asked, worried. "She's… being held as a hostage by the Death Army." Cerberus answered, regretful. "What?! What does that mean?! What are they doing with her?!" he questioned, starting to get angry. "As far as I could hear from them, it seems they plan to make Lady Claire become one of the XX Deaths. She is locked into a prison while waiting for her trial." Asterius explained, regretful as well.

Agni started to fill himself with anger. No… hatred would be a better word. Something about Claire made his memory jog a little more, but it wasn't still enough to uncover mysteries surrounding the existence of his sister in his life. "… I have to save her… I'm heading for Blood Parch!" Agni spoke, walking towards the Dimensional Gate. The servants knew that his anger was reasonable, but they were concerned about which route his mind would go in battle. "H-Hey, Master! Shouldn't you call yourself down first? Let's go call the others and then we can-" Cerberus tried to control him, but Agni forced himself out of Cerberus' grasp and ran away to Blood Parch alone. "This is bad! Let us warn them and head out at once!" Asterius spoke. Cerberus nodded and both left to warn Killia and the others.

* * *

 _ **BGM: Beautiful Dead (Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc)**_

The group was resting in the lounge. It wasn't exactly a rest, since they were discussing the actual situation of the Netherworlds. "Once again, another war begins. And we were just enjoying a moment of peace…" Zeroken complained. "Some Netherworlds like _**Dragon Fang**_ , _**Super Scorching Flame**_ and _ **Brutall Beast**_ are holding their ground. But I heard that _**Poisondise**_ already fell to this Death Army." Seraphina commented. "According to what I could gather, they are still attacking those Netherworlds. But the units on Poisondise already left for Blood Parch. It's said that a fugitive has gone to there while escaping from a rebellious assignment that happened in one of their prisons." Christo reported.

Red Magnus got up all of a sudden. "Then let's go, guys! We can super save that fugitive and super beat those dudes home!" he spoke, full of energy. "The problem is that we'll be going based a little on speculation. There's no way to know if the fugitive is actually there or not." Christo warned, concerned about going into the Netherworld based on some rumor gathered by the Prinnies. "Usalia thinks that we can have a chance of finding it, plip. We should go and check." Usalia gave her opinion. "Hey bro, what do you think? Should we go to Blood Parch or no?" Zeroken asked.

"We should try. If there's anyone that can help us, we can't simply leave them. Even if it's just a speculation, we can only confirm it by going there." He answered, while walking towards the stairs. "Killia, where are you going?" Lieze, who has been quiet all this time, asked. "I'm going to talk with Agni. He said he would be trying to find something else about him." He answered. "You seem to be pretty attached to Agni, Killia. I should warn you, though, as he might be an enemy, trying to trick us." Christo commented. "I agree with Christo, Sir Killia. Even if he made a delicious cake, that doesn't mean he's too trustworthy." Seraphina spoke.

Killia looked at them and decided to explain his reasons. "Back in the days, when I was Killidia, I threw myself into the world, seeking only his destruction. I was abandoned and wanted everything to be the same. But people saved me, stood at my side and gave me another meaning." He started and then looked at Lieze, who smiled back at him. "I promised to myself that I would never abandon someone in need once again. I know of your doubts, but I feel as if I can trust Agni. If he really was faking a memory loss, then he would already have turned at us." he said. "Bro's right. Besides, he seems to be at our side." Zeroken agreed with Killia. Seraphina and Christo were still doubtful at Killia's decision, but they remained quiet.

 _ **BGM: Shadow (Persona 3)**_

"Guys! We have a problem!" Cerberus said, while suddenly appearing. Asterius rose from the ground right near him. The rest got up and paid attention as the servants delivered the news. "Lord Agni rushed into Blood Parch by himself!" Asterius spoke. "What?! Why didn't you stop him?!" Seraphina asked. Cerberus sighed a little. "He just remembered about his young sister. We told him that she's a prisoner held by the Death Army. After we told that, he just rushed to the Netherworld." He explained.

Usalia was the first one to get worried. "We have to save him, plip! Those guys might be too strong for him to take them by himself!" she said. "I agree with little Usalia. Agni has a reason to be angered at them, but he can't lose control and just run…" Lieze commented and looked at Killia. "Please, save him before something happens. If his sister truly is alive, he can't just die now." She asked. Killia gave her a nod. "Alright, let's go and bring him back to his senses!" he said. They all went to the Dimensional Gate in order to move to Blood Parch. "The Death Army has strong movements in Lost Parch, dood. One of the Deaths is there too." The Dimensional Gate Prinny spoke to them. _Just like that girl at Scorching Flame…_ Christo thought. They all went in the gate.

* * *

 _ **BGM: Elsa Maria's Stage Theme (Grief Syndrome)**_

A wasteland composed of nothing but pure shambles. It could have been a beautiful land once, it could have been always like this. No one knows exactly what happened and no story can describe what it was before. But _**Blood Parch**_ was definitely a land of ruin, whether it was by war or by natural disasters…

They hurried back to the stage that opened their previous adventure. Looking around, there was no sign that Agni was there whatsoever. Even if it was clear, unlike the darkness of Spirit Internment, nothing in Blood Parch seemed to lead a clue to what way he possibly went. "HEY! LIL' A! SPEAK SOMETHING!" Red Magnus shouted into the distance. His voice echoed, but that was the only thing he could hear. "Wow, good job. Surely he'll hear us from here and will come running back." Seraphina mocked him. Of course, Red Magnus took that as an actual compliment and smiled at her.

Zeroken looked around a little more. "Why did he have to run like this? Is it because of his memories?" he asked. "I think that he's more concerned with his little sister than with himself, plip." Usalia commented. "I have another interesting rumor that I heard from the Dimensional Gate Prinny before we left." Christo spoke and everyone looked back at him. "According to what he heard and from the looks they described, the fugitive is a little girl." He spoke. "Do you think that this little girl could be Agni's sister?" Killia asked. "I can't say certainly that she is, but we have this possibility. If we find her first, all we have to do is bring her to Agni, so he'll calm down." He spoke.

"Hmm? Look, some guards are coming!" Seraphina pointed. They hid between a rock while the guards came. The guard band was composed of Dark Knights, 7 in total. "Did the girl passed through here?" one asked. "Nothing yet, Sir! We have no clues of her whereabouts either." another guard responded. "One of the other members stated that she went southeast from here. Let's keep marching in that direction and we'll find her." The first one ordered. The other knights moved forward.

"Do you guys think that this girl is the fugitive?" Zeroken asked. "Possibly. I can't confirm for certain, but there are some certain auras moving around here." Christo spoke. He used his skill to detect movements and see if one of those auras he felt is the girl's aura. "One of those is moving southeast. It's the direction they spoke about the fugitive." Christo reported. "But should we do something about those guards first, plip?" Usalia asked. "Yes. If we move and ignore them, they'll certainly come after us to find this fugitive. Not to mention…" Killia spoke. "We are their targets too. It's difficult to imagine us not fighting them." Seraphina completed.

Cerberus looked at Asterius and both nodded at each other. "Guys, prepare yourselves. We're going to open and you dive in!" he said. "Whuh? What are you talking about, Pup?" Red Magnus asked and Asterius laughed a little. "Pup it's your…! Argh! Forget it!"

 _ **BGM: Boss Battle Theme (Grief Syndrome)**_

Cerberus jumped from the rock and lunged at one of the guards, slashing him with his claws. "What?! Where did he came from?!" one of them asked. Asterius emerged from the guard's shadow and stood right behind him. "Should you worry about your ally or about yourself?" he spoke. As the guard looked back, Asterius blasted him away with a laser. The 5 remaining tried to corner them, But Cerberus started to move fast around them. "C'mon, don't be slow just for show! Be strong just to be… uhh… I don't know!" Cerberus tried to taunt, but didn't knew how to.

That gave time for the others to move and reach the soldiers. When Cerberus stopped moving, one soldier looked at what was coming and his sight was received by a fist coming from Red Magnus. He was sent flying directly into a rock. "It's an ambush! Go call reinforcements!" one of the guards said to the other. However, Zeroken rushed at him and with punches and kicks, he managed to put him down. "Alright!" he said, while going towards the others.

The rest of the guards tried to run, but Killia and the others managed to hold them. Usalia, Seraphina and Christo encircled them with bullets and spoons as Killia charged his fists. "Take this! _**Hellfire Fist!**_ " he proclaimed. Killia shot a rain of fireballs over all of them, finishing with a bigger one that exploded into a fire tornado.

"Whoo! We did it!" Zeroken commemorated. "This will halt their movement and dispersion." Asterius spoke. Seraphina looked around at the desolation, trying to find any sort of movement around. "There's no one around us for the while. I guess we didn't gave them much time to call any sort of reinforcements, so we're safe for now." She spoke. "I did a search as well and there aren't any auras nearby us." Christo confirmed. Then, Red Magnus once again screamed. "OI, LIL' A! SHOUT IT OUT IF YOU'RE THERE!" his voice echoed but no response came from any direction. "Stop screaming, you peanut-brained monster! You'll give us out!" Seraphina scolded him.

Killia gave another look. As he looked around, a running shadow passed through his vision, at the distance, being clouded by the mist. "Christo, confirm me if that shadow right there is alive." He asked. Christo nodded and checked it out. "… Yes, that's definitely someone. And now that you mention it, this is the direction that those guards were heading… if that is the case…" he dwelled in thought. "Then maybe that shadow right there is the fugitive, plip! Let's go after her!" Usalia commented. The others nodded and then all went towards the shadow's direction.

* * *

 _ **BGM: Calamity (Persona 3)**_

The little girl was running nonstop. She was already breathing heavily, as if she couldn't run anymore. It was that chasing scene from the old movies, where the prey runs from the hunters and the odds are currently against it and definitely for them. "Haaah… haah… I need to stop… for a moment…!" she spoke, while looking around. Then, she saw a big and large bush of spiky vines. _That isn't a good place to hide, but I'm out of options! I gotta hide here, fast!_ She thought. The little girl immediately jumped inside the bush, while enduring the pain. The guard wave came but stopped. "Where did she go? I thought I saw her running over here." One of them commented. "She might have not gone too far. Search around and find that pest!" another one ordered and they all dispersed.

Silence predominated the area. No one seemed to be around. _Alright, it seems safe! I gotta keep on the run!_ She thought. But once she jumped out of the vine bush, she noticed that she was wrong. They haven't left yet so they were in the area. "Hmm? Look! There she is!" one called them. The guards of the Death Army encircled the little girl as she looked around, trying to find a way to escape. "We finally got you cornered, you slippery little brat. Time to go back to your room!" One of the guards spoke. She closed her eyes, waiting for the blow.

 _ **BGM: Persona Invocation (Persona 3)**_

Just in time, Killia and the others jumped right at the scene. They made a circle to protect the little girl. "Huh?! W-Who are you?!" she spoke, terrified. Zeroken looked at her and smiled. "Don't worry. Those bad guys won't do anything with you while we're here!" he said, cheerful. She kept shivering a little, but got calmer. The guards approached them, weapons in hands. "Move out! We are the Death Army, the most fearful warriors in the Netherworlds!" the guard spoke. "If you want her, you'll have to pass through us! And we're not going down without a fight!" Cerberus spoke. The guards kept their approach at will, not willing to stop. They were confident because they were surrounding the group, blocking their chances to escape.

"I don't want to be the one to crush our beliefs, but we're surrounded. They'll end up grabbing her while we fight." Christo spoke. "Then we'll open a way and she'll run. We'll catch her later." Killia said. The little girl looked around and saw a giant boulder near them. "H-Hey, look! Big, big rock over there!" she pointed to it. They looked and nodded. The guards kept approaching them more and more. "Alright, at my signal…" Seraphina spoke.

 _ **BGM: Master of Shadow (Persona 3)**_

"Now!" she ordered. Usalia took a bomb out of her Prinny and threw it towards the guards standing at the boulder. Then, once the way was open, Cerberus took the girl away to the boulder. "Stay here and don't you leave! This is a fight, not a game!" he said, running back to the others. The girl climbed the boulder and stood at its top, seeing it as the safest position.

The others were all handling the guards' attacks. While Killia, Red Magnus, Usalia and Zeroken were handling the offense well, Seraphina, Christo and Asterius were having troubles due to their long distance affinity. "This isn't really good for us. We can't shoot well while being surrounded." Christo commented. "I can't use my Overload right now. I don't have enough timespan to use it." Seraphina spoke. As soon as she finished talking, one of the guards used a _**Yo-Yo Trick**_ on her. She was tossed in the air, but Asterius caught her before she could hit the ground. "There you go, Madam Seraphina. Are you hurt?" he asked. "Oh ho ho! Me, getting hurt? Oh please!" she spoke, proudly. In the meantime, Cerberus slashed the guard, breaking his defense and allowing Christo to shoot an arrow right at him. "You guys finished? Good, then let's go!" Cerberus spoke, lunging at other guards. Seraphina, Asterius and Christo followed suit.

The melee team was handling the guards pretty well. That is, until Usalia was tossed off from her Prinny. "Usalia! Urgh…!" Killia called her, but was attacked with a powerful slash. "We are the Death Army! We will not tolerate this attack!" the commander said proudly, but his soldiers were soon attacked by Zeroken's fast rushes. "What were you saying?" he said, cocky. The commander looked around, but the next thing to happen was him to receive a powerful punch coming from Red Magnus, launching him into the air. "Here we go, old man!" Zeroken said, going into the air with a powerful leap while infusing his kick with wind power. "Well said! Hah!" Red Magnus followed him with a powerful blazing uppercut. The two hits connected into a cross. " _ **Cross Flame Gale!**_ " both declared while the commander fell from the skies and hit the ground.

 _ ***BGM fades***_

Seraphina, Christo, Cerberus and Asterius came back to the rest of the group. "Whew, I'm tired. After this, I might need a cup of tea…" she said. "This was a hard battle. We should proceed more carefully from now on." Asterius suggested. "Carefulness is for the weak! We just have to beat everyone who stands in our way and presto!" Cerberus disagreed. "Either way, is everyone alright?" Killia asked. "Usalia is fine, plip! More importantly, what about the fugitive?" Usalia asked.

 _ **BGM: Oh, I'm a Flamelet! (Secret of Mana 2/Seiken Densetsu 3)**_

The little girl jumped down the rock and went right to them. "Thank you so much for saving me! I was really scared!" the little girl said. Then, Asterius moved forward. "Milady, you are safe! Thank goodness." He commented. "Oh, it's Astie and Cerby! Hi~" she spoke, happy. "Ugh, don't speak that out loud. I hate that nickname…" Cerberus complained, slightly disgusted. "Milady, how did you managed to escape? They said the prison had tight security." Asterius asked her. "Oh… how can I explain this… a lot of _BOOM!_ happened and there was some _FWAH!_ and some _CLANG!_ all around. And then I went like _VOOSH!_ away from there. But then some _GRAAAH!_ stopped me. But a nice guy came in and went all like _BAM!_ and _KAPOW!_ and he helped me escape. I jumped like _BOING!_ into the _BLIM-BLIM!_ before they could get me. And here I am!" she explained.

While Asterius seemed to understand, the others were utterly confused. Even if she was just a kid, everything that she spoke seemed like nonsense. "Wait, before I can question anything, who exactly is she?" Seraphina asked. The little girl turned at them, bowed gracefully and smiled. "My name is Claire Blackheart! It's a biiiig pleasure!" she said. "Nice to meet you, Claire. I'm Zeroken." He said, giving her a handshake. She took it and smiled from ear to ear. "Wait… did you say Blackheart? If that's the case, then you're his…" Christo spoke. Since Asterius and Cerberus seemed familiar with her, they all come to the same conclusion. "Yay! We found Agni's sister, plip!" Usalia said.

At that moment, Claire turned back to the young Overlord. "Huh? You all… know my Big Bro?! Astie, who are they?!" she asked, worried. "Do not worry, Lady Claire. Those people had found your brother and are helping him." Asterius explained. "You may haven't heard it, but Master lost his memories. He had recently found out about you and rushed here alone." Cerberus spoke. Claire started to get anxious and nervous. Rather, leave it at desperate. She escaped to find her brother and finally found the chance to do it so. "T-Then we have to go! Zoom, zoom! Big Bro is in danger!" she said. "Alright. But you must stay behind us, no matter what. Zeroken, you're in charge of doing that." Killia said and Zeroken nodded. At that moment, Claire grabbed his hand. "Hehe~ Holding hands makes me feel safer." She spoke with a smile, yet Zeroken's face was completely red. They kept walking forward, in hopes of finding Agni as soon as possible.

* * *

The landscape seemed endless and unchanging. There wasn't much sight of life around the parts, which leaved them worried. What could have possibly happened to Agni? Where did he go? Questions like those raided their minds as they tried to find an answer. "No matter how much we walk, we don't see him or some guards. I regret not questioning them before we gave them a beating." Seraphina spoke, rather tired. "We've been walking aimlessly for some time. How come we haven't found clues?" Christo questioned. As they looked, Red Magnus was the first one to point it out. "Look! It's Lil' A!" he said, pointing towards a certain direction.

 _ **BGM: Below the Duchy's Banner (Bravely Default: Flying Fairy)**_

He was confronting the guards alone, seemingly irritated about something. "Where is she?" he asked them. The guards looked at him, nervous. "S-Sir XIV, we don't know what are you talking about!" one of them said. Agni took his rapier out and pointed at them. "The fugitive! Just tell me where she is!" he spoke, loud and angry. "H-Honestly, we're looking for her too! That sneaky brat escaped from our fingers! Once we find her, we'll-" another guard commented, but he was interrupted by Agni, who pointed his rapier at his face. "The sneaky brat is my sister and if you do something with her, I'll send you to your doom myself!" he said. The guards backed off at his hostility, but one of them curiously asked. "So… the girl we're chasing is the sister of Sir XIV? Then, Deaths can have living beings as family?" he asked.

Once he heard that word, Agni felt a unbearable pain in his head. "Death… Death…! Argh… ugh…! My head… it's… it's…!" he kept twisting himself. "Sir XIV?!" the guards asked at once. "Ah... AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" his scream filled the air as he fell like a log. "Sir XIV?! Sir XIV, wake up!" a guard shook him in order to wake him up. "He fell unconscious. Let's take him to Sir VIII and see what he says about it." Another guard comments. Both call another guards in the area.

 _ **BGM: FF8 - Force Your Way (Dissidia 012 Duodecim: Final Fantasy)**_

"T-They're gonna take Big Bro! Please, save him!" Claire asked. "You don't have to ask twice! No one will take Master on my watch!" Cerberus spoke, aiming at them. "Claire, hide somewhere! We're going to save your brother, no matter what." Zeroken said. She nodded and went on hiding again. "Now that she's safe, let's take him back. Attack!" Christo ordered and all of them went forward. The guards heard them and entered into positions. "W-Who are those guys?!" one of them asked. "They must be the ones who attacked the other units. Everyone, into position!" the other one ordered. Once they were in formation, the guards charged towards Killia and the others and they eventually clashed. Asterius and Cerberus passed right through them and picked up the unconscious Agni, leaving the battlefield through the shadows.

Killia charged with Red Magnus as both went directly towards two guards. One of them tried to pound Killia with his axe, but he missed. Taking the opportunity, Killia punched him towards a direction. The red giant clashed his own axe against the other guard. "Gggh...!" the guard groaned, unable to hold his ground against Red Magnus' brute power. "Heh, this ain't the beginning!" he taunted as he smacked the guard away. Killia dashed back as both went into a Combo Skill. "Here we go, Killia!" Red Magnus called him out as he jumped into the sky while rolling like a cannonball. Killia followed suit and kicked him directly into space. After reaching it, Killia charged his foot with fire. " _ **Flaming Spin Kick!**_ " both declared. After that, he kicked Red Magnus back into the earth and he came down like a giant meteor towards the guards. Once he went in contact with the land, a massive explosion occured, leaving no one unscathed.

Usalia paired up with Zeroken as the two used their speeds to outlast the guards they were fighting. With swift evades and attacking on the right moments, they were able to take control of the fight. "Ow! Stop moving, you brats!" one of them said, while trying to slash Usalia. "Plip! So slow!" she said while shooting her special spoons. "Ouch! Hey, what the-" the guard tried to comment but was hit by a kick from Zeroken. "Whatsa matter? Not feeling it?" he taunted. "Now you die!" The other guard spoke, while trying to stab him with a spear. At that moment, they little bunny demon came right through them, ramming into both. Meanwhile, Zeroken flipped in the air and prepared for his blow, descending towards them with a kick. However... "Gaaaaah! I missed!" he panicked, while going directly inside Usalia's Prinny. "Zeroken!" she spoke, while jumping into the Prinny to take Zeroken off. "Pffft... hahahaha! Look how pathetic he is!" the guards laughed. Then, Usalia took her pounder out. "Here we go, plip! _**Extreme...!**_ " she spoke while giving her Prinny a huge pound. " _ **Kick!**_ " he said while passing through the guards like a razor wind.

Seraphina and Christo fought with the distances, but their pursuers were diligent enough to defend the shots. "Nothing that we do works! Those guys are really good when they want to!" she commented while shooting. "Then let's chase them out together." Christo suggested and she nodded. They stopped running and waited for the arrival. "You two are dead!" the guards screamed together as they tried to swing their swords. However, Christo generated a magic field in front of them and its impulse sent the guards back a bit. " _ **Malicious Eye!**_ " both declared together. A flurry of hearts and magic arrows stormed through the guards, dealing damage enough to finish them.

 _ ***BGM fades***_

When everything was finally over, Cerberus and Asterius returned with the unconscious Agni. The group moved towards them and tried to wake him up. "Hey Agni, wake up! This isn't the time to sleep!" Zeroken spoke while shaking his body. Then, he got up, a little groggy. "Ugh... where am I... what did just...?" he asked. Killia picked him and put Agni back on his feet. "How did you guys managed to get here...?" he asked once again. "We came here after you, moron. When did I gave you the order to run blindly into a Netherworld alone?" Seraphina scolded him in an arrogant tone. "Agni, be more careful. We all know how important this fugitive is to you, but-" Killia spoke, but he was interrupted. "I know, I know! I know I'm anxious all the time but how can you blame me? I just remembered about my own sister, learned that she's a fugitive on the run and you want me to be cautious? That's the same thing as you asking me to leave her to die!" he responded bitterly and looked away. "If you're not going to help me, that's fine. But I'm going after the leader of those troops and I'm going to save my sister!" he said as he began to walk.

 _ **BGM: Beneath the Hollow Moon (Bravely Default: Flying Fairy)**_

"BIG BRO!" Claire screamed while running. When they looked, she had left the hiding point and was running towards her brother. "Claire...? Claire!" Agni called her. She jumped right onto him, hugging him tightly. He hugged her as well, both letting their tears fall off. "Waaaaaaaaah! I found you! You're here! I… I…! Waaaaaaaaaaaah!" Claire tried to speak, but she was too happy to even say something. All that she wanted was to stay with her brother, which she assumed to be gone. "Claire… oh, how I've missed you… my sister, my family… I promise you, I'll never abandon you again. Never…" Agni spoke through his tears. The others didn't even get close to them, but they were all teary too. "I'm glad for you… Agni…" Seraphina spoke. "W-What is it, Sera? G-Gonna cry right now at this happy moment?" Red Magnus asked. "O-Oh-hohohohoho! M-Me, cry? What nonsense! Like if I would ever *sniff* cry at such a… a… BEAUTIFUL SCENE!" Seraphina tried to play the strong woman, but she couldn't resist to cry. "OOOOOH! MY HEART WON'T STOP SWEATING!" Red Magnus broke down as well. "Waaaah! Damn, this is so emotional!" Zeroken commented. "Pliiiiiiiiiiiip!" that was all that Usalia could say between her tears. Christo stood quiet while wiping his glasses as Killia just smiled through tears.

Cerberus and Asterius moved forward and stood right near the two reunited brothers. "M-Master, I'm… really happy that we managed to… to…!" he said, still sniffing and trying to hide his tears. Claire finally released Agni of her tight hug and looked at him. A waterfall still fell from her eyes. "B-Big Bro… don't leave me… I don't want to… be alone… I want you near me, forever! So please…!" she spoke. Agni gave her a firm nod. "I won't leave you, no matter what it may happen. We'll be together forever, Claire. That, I can promise you." He said. After that, Killia moved forwards and looked at him. "Now that we've find your sister, let's head back. Right now, we need to see if you're fine." He said. "I'm fine, really. What we must do now is going after the one who brought the Death Army here. And from what I've heard…" he said, putting Claire back to the ground while holding her hand. "Big Bro… he's in this direction. If we follow it, we'll be able to reach him." She pointed it. "Then let's go. We'll finish him and free this place form their grasp." Agni spoke while the rest nodded at him.

* * *

The group continued to walk a little further until they reached an area covered with a dense fog. They looked around, finding nothing. "This fog's so thick. I can't see anything in front of us..." Cerberus spoke. "This is weird. This fog is somehow blocking my Clairvoyance. I can't sense anything anymore." Christo commented. "Are we lost, plip?" Usalia asked. "B-But I'm sure it's this way! Big Bro, I'm not lying, I promise!" Claire spoke, nervous. "We're not blaming you, Claire. It's just that our team is a little weak. With the exception of Sir Killia, of course~!" Seraphina spoke and took the chance. Killia just sighed at her try while Zeroken looked around. "Uhh... hmm.. hey, look at that direction." he pointed. "Is that a sillhouette? It doesn't look human, though." Agni asked. "Heh, human or not, let's give it a beating!" Red Magnus spoke, ready to fight.

 _Hehehe... is that so, monsieur red monkey?_

 _ **BGM: Guzma's Theme (Pokémon Sun and Moon)**_

The fog cleared. Sitting in a throne, surrounded by five squealing maids, the Death n° XVIII waved at them. "Bonjour, my darlings. What do you wish from moi? If it's a kiss, the line is over to the left." Karon spoke, while giving an interested smile. "Get real. The only one who shall touch my lips is Sir Killia and no one else." Seraphina commented. Killia gave her a disgusted glance. "You're the n° XVIII, correct?" Agni asked, while walking forward. "Agni, mon ami! I was worried about your state after you disappeared, but you know what they say. Everything that goes will return one day." Karon spoke with a lighthearted tone, as if he was actually worried about Agni. However, the latter knew that he wasn't. "Stop faking a friendship that doesn't exist. I don't know why, but I feel as if you're lying about being worried about me." He said. "Ah, how evil! Here I am, pouring my worries over you and this is the retribution I receive? Combien injuste et diabolique!" Karon complained.

Killia moved forward. "Enough with the games. Order your troops to retreat right now." He said. Karon clapped once and smile. "Ah oui. Well then, please hand over mon précieux Claire and I shall leave. Oh, you must come too, Agni." He said, smiling. "I'm not handing over my sister and I'm not going with you. Leave Blood Parch now." Agni ordered. Karon sighed. "C'est horrible. Now we are at an impasse. I can't leave without bringing both of you." He said, worried. Red Magnus moved forward and clenched his fists. "Heh, all we gotta do then is beat you to a pulp!" he said, taking his axe out. Agni followed suit and pointed his rapier while Killia entered in his stance. The rest behind them prepared themselves too. "Claire, stay back. This is going to be ugly." Agni spoke. Claire nodded and walked back a bit.

 _ **BGM: Battle! Team Skull Boss Guzma (Pokémon Sun/Moon)**_

"Defeat me? You must be joking. To think about defeating the Death n.° XVIII... that is surely thoughts of a lunatic!" Karon spoke as he took out a deck of mysterious cards. Soon, they started to glow as Karon floated around them. "A puppeteer must make use of his marionettes, non? I suppose we'll have an enchanting waltz. Monsieurs and mademoiselles, entertain me in this little teté-a-teté!" he said, dashing towards the group. Seraphina and Christo started shooting from behind as the rest went forward to attack him.

Usalia was the first one to reach Karon. She took her pounder out and started to fight him. Like a conductor, he used his cards to form a magical shield that defended all of Usalia's attacks. Zeroken followed suit and went to help his little friend. However, Karon didn't move an inch to attack. Red Magnus was the next one to attack. "Let's go, you two!" he said, while going with an overhead attack. "Right behind you, plip!" Usalia said, following Red Magnus with her pounder. "Take this, you flamboyant meek!" Zeroken provoked, going with a kick. But once the hits connected into Karon's card shield, he backed off as the cards scattered around them. "Eh?! What the-" Zeroken questioned when they started to glow. "For the opening act… _**Blighted King's Flare**_." He proclaimed. The cards exploded in a chain reaction, sending the three of them to different directions in the field.

"Usalia! Zeroken! Red Magnus!" Christo exclaimed. "This doesn't look good. He seems really strong too." Killia spoke. "We have to avoid casualties. Seraphina, you and Christo keep shooting from behind. We'll distract him at some way." Agni spoke. Karon gave them a denial shake and smiled. "Non, non, non, but this won't do. It's unfair just the weak me against you all. Maids!" he spoke, snapping his fingers. The maids who were once swooning over Karon took their arms up, showing their swords and dashing directly at the rest. Agni and Killia were pushed by them, while Seraphina and Christo backed off the fast as they could so they wouldn't be attacked.

While they were fighting against the maids, Karon noticed Claire all open. _Playing the innocent child, are you? Well, I suppose your brother needs to know the truth behind your childish smile._ He thought. With artistic motions, he sent his cards towards Claire. "Claire, watch out!" Seraphina spoke, but she seemed frozen in fear. Agni ran towards her and jumping in front, receiving the cards. At Karon's fingersnap, they exploded all at once, sending Agni to a rock. "Big Bro!" Claire screamed. Killia, who was fighting one maid, jumped out of the fight and went to aid him.

 _ ***BGM fades***_

"Tch. Thanks a lot, you ruined everything." Claire spoke. Her tone seemed to be way more different than her previous, since she sounded more mature than childish. Her voice didn't change, though. "Claire…?" Usalia asked. She looked down and started to speak. "I tried to be an innocent little girl. You know, the kind of little sister every brother would want. That would make Big Bro happy. But I can't keep with the act. Not after what Karon did." She spoke, disappointed. Karon looked at her and smiled mischievously. "Oh, you sound way more attractive with that tone of voice. You know, you're the type to hide secrets here and there and I like that on a woman, even if she is a young girlie." He commented, pleased.

Claire just gave a sigh and looked back at the others. "I lied. The prison break? I did it myself. The supposed man who saved me? He's not real. I beat everyone myself. But if there's something that is true… is that I wanted to find Big Bro. And I wanted to be a nice girl and all… so he could be proud of me… but I guess I'll scare him so much once he wakes up. He'll never talk to me again… never…" she admitted everything, while lamenting over the future. "Claire, your brother won't hate you just because of who you are. You can be yourself and he'll love you." Cerberus comforted her. "D-Do you think so?" she asked, nervous. All of them nodded. Then, Killia managed to get Agni back on his feet. Claire walked towards him. "You probably heard everything right? Now you know that I'm a beast, you might hate me…" she said, saddened. But Agni put his hands at her face and raised it. "I don't care about what you are… an innocent child, a cold-hearted killer… you're my sister. I would never hate you even if it was the right thing to do, Claire."

 _ **BGM: Pleather for Breakfast (No More Heroes)**_

Claire opened a big smile on her face. But instead of showing happiness, it showed another emotion: bloodthirst. Even if she was happy, she couldn't show anything but a face of a murderer, ready to kill. She turned back to Karon and looked at him. "So… you say that I'm mature and attractive to you, huh? Tell me, how happy would you be… if I kissed you?" she asked. "Oh, that would be really nice. It's a progress on our relationship, Claire." He responded. She took her bag out of her back and opened its zipper. "Then you'll have a kiss… and that means I'll make you kiss the ground!" she spoke, excited. Her face twisted and she was no longer looking nice. All of a sudden, dried blood marks appeared all over Claire, from hair to shoes. From inside the bag, nothing came except a chainsaw blade that started to spin frantically. If that wasn't enough, she pulled the cord of her bag and then fire breathed out, alongside with a loud roar. "W-What is going on?! W-What is Claire doing?!" Zeroken asked, scared. "I don't know, but her power increased too much in a second!" Christo spoke. And after that…

"Hehehe… ahahahaha… KYAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Die… die, die, die, die, die die die die die die diediediediediediediedieDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" she laughed, darting right at Karon. The maids stood right in front of her, holding their weapons at will. But Claire passed right through them, as if she was a truck, breaking through a wall. Once a close distance was reached, she swung her chainsaw bag like a bloodthirsty serial killer, as if she wanted to truly kill Karon. Holding his pride as a Death, Karon tried to play nice and simply defend her attacks. But soon he saw himself being pressed away by her maniac assault. Claire lost her entire self-control and no long could be called as a single human being. She was a monster, ready to destroy everything in sight. "H-Hahaha! Lil' Claire has some boost in her veins, eh?!" Red Magnus joked, but he was sweating. "S-She's definitely something else… this girl is crazy…" Seraphina spoke, scared as well. When Christo looked, both Usalia and Zeroken were hidden behind him.

Both looked at the scene. Agni understood why Claire feared that he might hate her. She was viciously attacking Karon, who seemed to barely hold his own ground. "I might sound rude, but your sister wasn't lying when she said she's a complete monster." Killia spoke. "Y-Yeah. Just look at it. Karon's barely holding his guard anymore." Agni commented. "H-Hold on, time out, time out! M-Mademoiselle, enough of this!" he asked, while defending a thrust. "Oh, what's the maaaaaaatteeeeeeeeeerrrrrr? It's not like if I'm some sort of proooooobleeeeem… riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight?" she spoke, pushing herself towards him. "W-Where's the cute little Claire we knew from before?!" Karon questioned. "Hahaha… that weakling jerk? Oh, I killed her. In fact, I did that thanks to YOUR TRAINING! Didn't you wanted me as a Death?! So HERE ARE THE RESULTS!" she screamed in delight. Claire rose her chainsaw and went for another smash, but Karon evaded them and backed off to set some space between them.

He breathed a little, as if he was tired. Claire just walked forward, with her seemingly everlasting murder intent. "Maids, kill her!" he ordered as the four maids from before went after Claire again. "Holy cow! She can't take them all on her own!" Cerberus spoke. Agni picked his rapier and ran towards her. "Claire, get out of there!" he screamed. She looked back at him and as she was distracted, one maid managed to thrust her blade through Claire's body. Blood started to drip fast, the red pond forming itself under them. "Lady Claire!" Asterius screamed as they all looked at the scene, saddened and angry. "I did it, Lord Karon!" the maid spoke. However, her body started to tremble as if she was scared. "He… hehehe… you did it… you idiot. Now, if you could be so kind…" Claire spoke. Her eyes opened in an instant, their radiance had a vivid dark crimson color. " _ **Die for Me!**_ " she proclaimed. The world in their eyes got black until no one could see anything anymore. Soon, a loud roar was heard and then screams filled the entire world. When everything got clear again, they saw Claire safe, as if nothing happened to her. But the maids were all defeated, parts scattered around the field. But that wasn't all.

Karon, who was hit by Claire's Overload Skill, barely held his ground. It's as if a knife pierced through his entire body. Arms to legs, toes to ears… everything hurt as he tried to move. "Gggh… what the heck…? How did she get… so powerful…? Is this what happens… when you force a child… to start killing like… some sort of expert… assassin…?" he questioned, breathing heavily. He looked back at her, who was still smiling like a maniac. "You want some more? I'm up for some serious fun." She spoke. "I… lost… but this isn't the last… you'll see of me… I will return and have it back at you… Claire…!" he spoke. Then, with a weave of his cape, Karon disappeared. Claire's chainsaw blade returned to the inside of her bag and her blood marks vanished in an instant.

 _ **BGM: Reminiscence (Fire Emblem: Fates)**_

"Big Bro, I'm… so sorry. I bet you were expecting the lovely and cute little sister from times ago… but I can't be that sister." Claire apologized, really sad. Agni held her hand as she looked right at him. "Didn't I just say to you before? All that matters to me is that you're here, Claire. Of course, you can be a little scary, but you're my sister. I will never deny you just because of this." Agni spoke, smiling. Claire began to portray a childish smile, different from the other one. "You're still so lovely, Big Bro! I love you so much! If you leave me, I'll kill you, OK?" she said, happy. "Don't worry. I don't think that'll ever happen." He said, while giving her another hug.

"I-Is that something she should ask of her own brother?!" Zeroken asked, surprised. "Shhh! Don't ruin the moment, you jerk!" Seraphina said. "I have to say, she is a box of surprises indeed." Christo commented. "Heh, next time it's me and her!" Red Magnus spoke. "Claire seems to be so nice! Usalia must keep her level up!" Usalia spoke about it too. Killia, Asterius and Cerberus walked towards them. "Anyway, let's see if we can discover more things now that you're here, Claire. Do you have any single memory of Master's life before this." Cerberus asked. "Pfft. You're asking me that? It's so easy! We… uh…" Claire spoke, but soon noticed that she wasn't being able to remember anything. "Wait, wait! We lived… it was on… I mean, we both were… agh, I can't remember, damn it!" she complained, completely frustrated. Agni put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I thought that it wouldn't be easy. Both Cerberus and Asterius have lost their memories too." he spoke, trying to reassure her. She sighed but there wasn't anything else to be done. "Alright, let's go back then. And Agni, be more careful the next time. You gave us a heart attack." Killia spoke. "I'm sorry. I'll be more careful." He answered. "Anyway… now that we're together, aren't you going to introduce me the others, Big Bro?" she asked. "Oh, right. Sorry, my bad." he said as he started to introduce one by one.

"This here is Usalia. She's really brave and strong." Agni introduced his little friend. "It's a little late, but it's nice to meet you, Claire! Hope we can be great friends, plip!" Usalia spoke, happy. "Hehe! Yeah, I think so too!" she answered back, smiling. "OK. This here is Christo. He's the brain behind the whole team." Agni spoke. "I do hope we can assist each other well, Claire." Christo spoke elegantly. "Uhh... yeah. But cut off the whole formalities, OK? I don't like that..." Claire spoke to him. "Well... anyway, this one here is Red Magnus. He seems to be itching for a fight against you." Agni said. "You bet I am! Lil' Claire, I'm gonna beat the heck out of you once we finish all this stuff!" Red Magnus challenged her. "Heh, sounding too proud for my liking. Beating you to a pulp will be waaaay to fun!" She spoke, happy with the idea. "Heh. So, this here is Seraphina. She's the-" Agni was just speaking, when he was interrupted. "I'm the one who provides home, weapons and all sorts of things for your brother and the others. Also, I'm a temptress. Oh-hohoho!" She laughed in glory. "Uhh... fine, I don't care. As long as I kill, that's cool." Claire spoke.

"And this here is Killia. He's the one who found me and saved me." He said. "Nice to meet you! And thanks for saving Big Bro while I was rampaging!" she spoke, extending her hand. "The pleasure is mine, Claire." he answered the handshake.

 ** _BGM: Gateway Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy)_**

Claire backed off once she touched Killia's hand. Then, with a surprised face, she looked at him, at Agni and at their hands. "Claire, are you okay?" Killia asked her, worried. "Y-You... when I touched your hand... I reminded myself of Big Bro. I don't know why, but... it felt so similar..." Claire spoke. The two demons looked at each other and then looked back at her. "Killia... right? I'm sorry, but... no more handshakes. It's kinda bizarre to say something like that, but... I really don't want to touch your hand. I want to touch Big Bro's hand if I want to feel like that..." she spoke. He nodded, but both him and Agni were unable to understand why Claire backed off so suddenly. "Also, Big Bro..."

 _ **BGM: Hang in There, Peach! (Paper Mario)**_

"Can I go on a date with Zeroken?" Claire asked. Agni looked at her surprised and then looked at Zeroken, who seemed completely nervous and against the idea. "Uhh… Claire, aren't you a little young to think about those things?" he asked. "Big Bro, only the oldies would think something like that. We're on the hipster age! You feelin' me?" she joked around, while going towards her prince. "Besides, don't you think it'll be perfect? I'm the Red Riding Hood and he's the bad wolf." She kept speaking while leaning on his arm. "I kinda find it… to be the contrary." Agni spoke.

Seraphina gave a quiet laughter. "What's so funny?" Claire asked. "Oh, nothing. I just imagined how it would be hila- I mean, marvelous to see this scene." She said, while giving small giggles. "Uh… whaddya mean, Sera?" Red Magnus asked. Seraphina was going to talk, but Claire spoke. "It means that Seraphina's jealous of Zeroken. That's what it is." She spoke it freely, while everyone looked surprised. "Um, excuse me… but what did you just say?" Seraphina asked back. "You're not deaf, I'm not repeating." she answered while walking away, pulling Zeroken with her. "H-Hey?! S-Someone!" he called for help, but no one came to. The rest just walked away with her. _This little brat..._ Seraphina thought.

* * *

 _ **Character Information and Updates**_

 _ **Claire Blackheart**_

Title: _**Murder Sister**_

Class: _**Humanoid**_

Evility: _**Killing Addict**_ (Boosts ATK by 0.5% per 1% of HP lost.)

Weapon Skills: _**Boulder Crush, Yo-Yo Trick, Wild Crescent, Silver Slugger, Gravity Hammer, Dynamic Moon, El Diablo**_

Unique Skills:

 _ **Bloody Coaster:**_ swings her chainsaw around enemies and finishes them by stabbing the ground and creating sharp spikes.

 _ **Killing-Go-Round:**_ plants her bag in the ground and calls upon a giant spinner. It generates a tornado of slashes, cutting enemies from every side.

 _ **Deadly Crunch:**_ calls a giant chainsaw out of her bag and presses it at the enemy. She pulls the cord, making the blade go faster, pulverizing her opponent.

 _ **Brotherly Love (Combo Skill with Agni):**_ Agni fights enemies while protecting Claire from their attacks. However, that ends up angering her a little even though she does nothing. In the moment Agni is hit by an enemy, Claire goes at them fully enraged, creating a massacre in the field. Upon getting up, Agni joins her as they finish the rest of the enemies together.

 _ **Cute Terror (Combo Skill with Usalia):**_ Claire and Usalia, against their control, end up charming their enemies with cuteness. Taking the advantage, Claire engages them in battle while Usalia follows suit a little bit later. They finish by doing the cutest poses they can make.

Overload Skill: _**Die for Me!**_ (Deals massive damage to all enemies, automatically kills enemies with less than 10% of HP. The automatic kill will not happen in a boss.)

 _ **Karon**_

Title: _**Death n° XIII**_

Class: _**Humanoid**_

Evility: _**Dashing Charm**_ (Increases damage caused against female units by 20%)

Spells: _**Giga Level Fire, Ice**_

Unique Skills:

 _ **Deceitful Queen's Deluge:**_ stays in counter position. Once he receives a hit, Karon entangles his enemy with a card whip and drowns them into a massive wave.

 _ **Blighted King's Flare:**_ stays in counter position. Once he receives a hit, Karon surround his enemy with cards and explodes all of them.

 _ **Jack of All Lusts:**_ goes into counter position. Once he receives a hit, Karon awakens his Death Spirit and locks enemies into a magic field. He starts to drop fire balls at them and finishes enemies with a massive chain of explosions.

Overload Skill: _**Love's Vagrant**_ (Reduces all damage caused by 30% for 2 turns.)


End file.
